Always Within Our Sparks
by NightOwl1991
Summary: Prowl is coping with the loss of his beloved bondmate until some bot came into his life to help him through. Based on & inspired original fanficton story of "Always Will" by Mesmorelda. This story may contains depression & difficult times. Rating for this story may change if necessary.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

" _l love you, Prowl…" Breathing softly, "...and always will…"_

It had been a week since her passing, after the birth of their first and only sparkling. Together. Prowl's spark is very devastating and broken due to the lost of his beloved bondmate Bumblebee. All he ever think of were her final moments with words as her spark was fading away. He is alone, inside the empty room. The place that used to be Bumblebee's room before bonding with him.

 _If she truly love me forever, then why did she had to left me behind, alone with our sparkling?_ Prowl thought softly.

He's not looking forward to raise his sparkling alone without her; even though she encouraged him to accept her _fate_ and have Jetfire to take care of their sparkling with her. Still hurt and devastating, he refuses to have Jetfire to take care of his sparkling nor to be with her. He rather not moving on after the loss because he thought it's not meant to be with Jetfire or some bot else; even though both she and Bumblebee were really good friends and always looking after for each other.

Unplanned, Prowl may able to handle and taking care his newborn sparkling on his own as best as he could, despite the carrier is no longer to be around. If he really _needs_ help, he only trust and rely on Optimus Prime with his bondmate Elita-1 or Ratchet for his sparkling's check-up. He also trust Sari as well since both she and Bumblebee were very close best friend since their first meeting. They really enjoyed each other's hangout like playing video games or going on patrolling duties together. She must've truly miss spending time with her robot best friend.

Speaking of her, Prowl isn't the only bot who suffered the loss of his bondmate. Both Optimus Prime's team and the Elite Guards were gathering together at the main room for the memorial sermons service of Bumblebee. Most of them were quiet while others talking as they awaits for the young Prime to deliver the sermons, reflecting the life of a scout, a friend and a mother she could have been for her newborn son.

"I remembered when I met Bumblebee at the Autobot boot camp, we became best friend immediately." Bulkhead remembered the first meeting of his little buddy to Jazz.

"We always talking about our dreams. For me to become a professional paint artist and her joining the Elite Guard."

Jazz frowned as Bulkhead mentions Bumblebee's dream.

"Elite Guard isn't da only dream Bee woulda want. Being a mother of her sparklin' with Prowler as family woulda been sweet with happy endin'."

Jazz thought for a moment and realizing there is no such thing of happy ending now that Bumblebee's gone. Next to Jazz, Sentinel Prime nodded downwards as he listens to the conversation between the white cyberninja and Bee's best friend.

"Yeah, she may be a failure bot at the boot camp but she hadn't failed her love towards that ninjabot and her sparkling when she was carrying." Said Sentinel with sadness.

"I wish I could take everything back for what I have said to that little Bumbler. Of course she made a lot of mistakes during boot camp, however, her spark is kind and brave despite of imperfection."

Both Jazz and Bulkhead nodded with agreement. Meanwhile, Elita-1 was listening their conversation and decides to check on Prowl's sparkling since he was unable to check on his son lately. So, she got up from the metal couch of the main room and begins walking towards to the sparkling's room. From there, she notices Sari had already got there to the newborn's room first before she did a while ago. Elita decided to stand by the door of the room and watching the techno-organic teen quietly with sadness as Sari is talking to that little sparkling.

"You must've missed your mom a lot, little guy." She says softly with sadness.

As she continues to talking to the newborn sparkling, Sari study every details of sparkling's little frame that both Prowl and Bumblebee had ever created. His little optics matches his mother's childlike optics. The color of his whole little frame matches his father's polished color with black and golden tan. His tiny horns is very identical to his mother's signature horns. His very tiny pedes look exactly like his father's pedes, more likely a motorcycle in alternative mode by the time he's old enough to transforms. And his little servos is a same as his mother's servos, only more likely to receive and able to activate the stingers when he's old enough to handle it.

She can tell that the newborn sparkling is more likely growing up and will look like his mother in frame but will look like his father in alternative mode. Elita continues listening the precious conversation between Bumblebee's little organic friend and her little sparkling. Sari is still very heartbroken while gently rubbing the little sparkling's tiny belly tank.

"I know how you feel, little guy. I miss your mom very much, too. She was my best friend and we always hanging out together a lot before you came to this world. She's everything for what a best friend could have ask for. She's very special to me, almost like a mom to me."

Elita's spark breaks as she continue to listen to Sari's conversation with the newborn sparkling. She wished to feel Bumblebee's sparkling from his spark through parenting bond as a mother would do and knowing how he feels. She would probably thought the same thing as Sari that the newborn sparkling did indeed missed his mother very dearly. That poor sparkling was sometimes cries very often for his mother and unable to sense the bond between the creation and the carrier. He sometimes calm every time his father is checking on him as he's sensing his bond between the creation and the creator. However, due to Prowl's depression, he was unable to sense his father's spark after all.

Suddenly, Elita was startled by the door and was hope she didn't make any noise to Sari with the sparkling. It was her bondmate Optimus as he is just checking on Prowl's sparkling.

"It seems he's finally calmed down with Sari. Not surprisingly they were best friends before passing." Says Optimus softly as he gently lean closer a kiss to his bondmate's upper faceplate.

"He has for now until she's going home tonight, he would be no longer clam afterwards." She says.

Both Optimus and Elita were worrying and concern for Prowl's sparkling. They thought it's going to be another long night as they've been struggling to keep the black and gold cyberninja's sparkling calm as much as possible and keeping recharge peacefully. They don't mind at all helping Prowl to keep his sparkling recharge during the night while he has long road recovery from his loss. Besides, they even offered their help after hearing the tragic news of Bumblebee and they want to make sure they help him enough so he won't have to be worrying too much while caring for his sparkling. Of course he has the rights to be worry for his son as a father.

However, this is different. Ever since his bondmate's death, the grieving new father had developed issues with anxiety and fearing losing his sparkling. This might have explain why he hasn't spending time with his newborn as he fear of hurting his little one. He would never, ever do anything to hurt his newborn sparkling and fearing carry or cradle him as he thought dropping by accident or becoming ill without a cure. That's when Optimus decides to go check on Prowl.

"I have to go, Elita. I promised to Ratchet that I will be checking on him before the service."

"Please go check on him. I am extremely worry about him." She chided with concern. "Make sure he's alright. And don't forget to tell him if he's ready, I will happily give his sparkling back to him in Bumblebee's room. He hasn't coming back for his sparkling since the first checkup."

"Don't worry, I will. I will make sure he's doing okay and hopefully have his sparkling recharge with him as well."

Optimus give another soft kiss on his bondmate's upper helm once again and begins to leave. She wave him a goodbye with sadness and resume watching between Sari and the newborn sparkling.

 _Oh, Bumblebee. I wish you were there for your son and your best friend Sari. They really missed you a lot very dearly. Especially Prowl. He really truly missed you to his spark. And I missed you a lot as well, my little sweetspark._ She thought as she's begins to cry in tears silently.

 _I will cherish the moments with our memories and always will within my spark._


	2. Chapter 1: Sorrow

**Chapter 1**

Sorrow

"How are Prowl and his sparkling doing?" Optimus Prime ask Ratchet as checking with concern.

"His sparkling is doing fine even without his mother, tragically. As long he's receiving the nourish fuel for growth development from Elita, he should be remain healthy within the first year of his life. Please send my regards as thanking her for feeding Prowl's sparkling. I made a promise to Bumblebee that Jetfire will be raising the sparkling once she's recovering from her spark procedures."

It's has been a month since Bumblebee's passing and Optimus occasionally asking the old medic about the sparkling's health and Prowl's well being since he's dealing with the loss of his bondmate. He is happy to hear some good news of his newborn "grandson", despite he's still considered a "young grandfather" for his age. He is, however, still worry and concern about Prowl's isolation and not spending a lot of time with his newborn sparkling as a new father should.

"Yes I will let her know too and it's good to hear that Jetfire will be raising Bumblebee's sparkling as she had wish for. And what about Prowl?"

Ratchet sigh, and wondering how he's going explain to his leader.

"Not so well, Optimus. He's been confined in Bumblebee's room for a month by now and he's refuses to leave his mate's room."

"Is he spending time with his sparkling?"

"I am afraid not." Ratchet looking down as his optics were almost begin to break in tears. He is still remembered that day of the tragic event.

"The last time he'd spend time with his newborn sparkling was the day Bumblebee went offline. I remembered when Prowl refused to let go of his newborn sparkling after holding him for the first time as every new father would. He was crying while holding him very tightly and he wished to share the precious moments with her. And a week after that, he ended up confining alone in his mate's former room."

Optimus nodded as he remembered that day as well. He went on to proceed to ask another question.

"What caused him that he refused to leave?" He wonders.

"I don't know to the answer for that at the moment."

Optimus sighed and was extremely disappointed to hear an update status of Prowl. He worries about the grieving father for his well being and unable to accept his bondmate's deactivation. How long would he able to accept as part the way of life even Primus knows every bot's plans or fates? He sighed again with sadness thoughts, wondering how he's going to help Prowl and coping with the loss. He, too, coping his loss of "adopted" daughter.

"Bumblebee was supposed to share the precious moments together with Prowl as new parents, however," Ratchet paused for a moment and wish not to talk about nor remembering that day of their sparkling was born, while Bumblebee was unable to get to experienced as a first-time mother.

"You already know what happened after that."

The young Prime nodded and he, too, wished not to remembered the tragedy. He was there with the bonded couple before their sparkling was born.

"We have to be strong after the unforgettable event and learn to live by without our loved ones. There is sorrow, however, we must continue to support each other's and pulling through as we'll cherish the moments and to remember the happiest moments. We do have hopes that remains within our sparks."

Ratchet nodded with agreement. Both mechs were concerned and trying to figure out how they're going to help Prowl. Optimus thought it would be better to talk to the grieving father as he need a support system.

"By the way, Ratchet, would've be the best if I could talk to him? Just to be there for the time of need."

Ratchet thought for a moment and nodded.

"That would be very appropriate and suggest to check on Prowl as often as you need to. I don't want him to hurt himself or his sparkling."

"I do understand he's more likely to hurt himself during grieving, but why would you think that he would be hurting his sparkling?" Optimus suddenly wondering and ask with concern.

"Sometimes when a carrier dies, the creator would blame on his sparkling for the cause of death. It is possibly considered common for organics but rare for us. However, I don't think he would do such thing to him. Just keep your optics open for him just in case."

Optimus nodded with concern. He put his servo on Ratchet's shoulder plate as "I see you later" gesture to his old friend and left. Ratchet wave his leader goodbye as he watches him walk slowly towards the hallway before entering the room. Ratchet sighed with sadness and thinking. Thinking about what he could have done to save Bumblebee from dying after giving birth. She deserved to hold her sparkling with Prowl after the little one was born and share the moments together. Instead, Prowl is alone without his bondmate as he shared the moment with his newborn sparkling like father and son bonding. The cyberninja is still alone with sadness and without her with her kind spark. The old medic remembered he had a serious health discussion with him during his sparkling's first checkup.

 _Two weeks ago, inside the medbay._

 _Patiently waited and seeking for answers, Prowl was holding his newborn sparkling tightly gently. Very gently as close to his chassis with one servo on the back of his newborn's helm for support. His little one was crying for awhile as the creator awaited for the result and making sure he is healthy since he was born. Unable to calm him, the grieving father send his calming pluses through his bond and gently patted his newborn's back. As the little one began to calm, Prowl gently move his newborn into the side of his right side of his chassis and kissed him softly on the top of his son's faceplate._

" _It's okay, sweetspark. Daddy is still here for you." Prowl said softly to his little one._

 _Reading through between father and son's bond, it seems his newborn sparkling was very hungry and needed to be refuel. Prowl pull the bottle that contained energon fuel from his bondmate's sparkling fuel tank system, before passing, from the bag and began to feed his son. He was very fortunate that he still have enough of sparkling's energon fuel supply for another month before running out. During his bondmate's carrying cycle, she was told it would be better for the mother to feed her newborn sparkling with natural energon fuel from her during newborn's first two years. Refuelling between the mother and her sparkling helps strengthen their bond long lasting and keeping them healthy. Unfortunately, the carrier is no longer around and unable to be there for her newborn sparkling's needs._

" _I wish your mother was there to feed you, sweetspark." He frowned as he continued to feed his newborn through the bottle._

" _I know she would be very happy to be with you. If only she's still around and cradle you happily."_

 _Suddenly, the door opened and Prowl began to startled, almost dropped the energon bottle. For the moment, it was Ratchet came in with a soft smile as he seeing the two bonding together while waiting. Though he wished Bumblebee was there to feed her little one instead of Prowl if the tragedy didn't took place._

" _It seems like your sparkling is very hungry after his first checkup." Ratchet lightened up and gave a smile to Prowl._

" _He is very hungry right now. I am doing my best to care for my son, without any help from my dear bondmate." His soft smile began to fade as he remembering his beloved bondmate Bumblebee._

" _I will assure you she would be very happy and proud of you. She really wanted you to live happily for your son and be strong during the difficult time."_

 _Prowl was silence for a while as he continued to feed his newborn sparkling before responding back to the medic. Ratchet decided to change the subject for the very important matter. He sighed as he began to announced with his datapad._

" _Alright, Prowl. I have two results that finally came in and I want you to be prepared as I read through this datapad. I want you to listen carefully for this very important information."_

 _Prowl look at Ratchet and confused. He was wondering why Ratchet had two test results instead of one if he already checked on his sparkling as making sure he was healthy. He hoped his sparkling is healthy without any threat to his health. He cannot afford to lose his little one after losing his bondmate and thinking about the tragedy may had him resulted anxious or worrying. He decided to questions the old medic._

" _Why there are two test results? Is there something going on with his health?"_

 _Ratchet sighed with worrisome expression on his faceplate and decided for him to answer the cyberninja's questions._

" _There's the good news and the bad news. Please tell me which one of them to hear it first." He said softly with concern._

 _Prowl thought about it for the moment and hesitant. Fearing for the worst while struggling to cope with his loss. He is still holding his newborn sparkling while feeding him and gave a kiss gently as the little one began snoozing slowly and softly. Noticing the father's worrying expression, Ratchet decided pick an answer for him._

" _Don't worry, Prowl. It would be better to tell you the good news first if that's what you want."_

 _The grieving father nodded as he's done feeding his son and began gently patted on the little one's back. Ratchet announce the sparkling's health result first._

" _It seems that your sparkling is perfectly healthy. You did a fine job for a first-time father as caring for your little one. Well done for raising him during his first week of online." Ratchet smiled happily._

 _Prowl relieved and smiled softly in return as he was glad that his son is healthy without any problems for now. However, he is still wonders why there's another test result if his sparkling was confirmed to be healthy without any risks. It seems that the old medic read the grieving father's mind and proceeded to tell him the bad news. Ratchet thought about it and it would be better to some bot before revealing the news to Prowl. Suddenly, the door knocked as Prowl's son began to fretted slowly from his stasis nap._

" _Please come in," Ratchet responded._

" _Hello, Ratchet. Hello, Prowl."_

 _Ratchet nodded with smiled as Prowl looked up and noticed it was Elita-1, Optimus' bondmate, greeted both mechs with a smile._

" _Thank you for coming in, Elita. I was about to comm. you," He said, "I may need your help if Prowl doesn't mind."_

 _Prowl's optics behind his visors were suddenly surprised and caught his attention. What does he mean if he doesn't mind?_

" _Prowl, you don't mind if Elita would take care your sparkling for a while? I want to talk to you about the second result." Ratchet asked for permission._

 _Prowl thought it for a moment. Elita noticed his fears and hesitant on his expression. She smiled with comfort._

" _Don't worry, Prowl, I will make sure I'll take good care of your sparkling. You can trust me and Bumblebee would be pleased as she appreciate with kindness." She smiled again with reassurance._

 _Prowl nodded and smiled back as well. He remembered between Elita and Bumblebee were more like mother and daughter relationship and sometimes she relied on her when she needed help the most. He really appreciated of her for helping his bondmate while going through struggles in the past when she was online and they did get along very well. He trusted her with his spark and decided to allowed her to take care of his sparkling for a while._

" _No, not at all. You may take care my son for me. Please make sure you feed him again once he awoke from stasis nap. He's probably still hungry afterwards." He gave instruction to Elita as he gave his newborn sparkling gently over to her without startling the little one._

 _Ratchet smiled softly as he watches the two exchanged. Once Elita gently grabbed the sparkling, she gave a warm smiled to them and quietly left the medbay for privacy. The old medic's smile began to faded as he resumed the conversation with Prowl about the second test results._

" _The second test result has nothing to do with your sparkling," he explained as he noticed the grieving father sighed with relieved._

" _However, this has something to do with Bumblebee."_

 _Prowl shocked and confused. He wondered how Ratchet were able to collected some tests from Bumblebee since she already been offline for few days and counting. He decided to question the old medic. However, Ratchet stopped him and decided to gave a long awaited answer to the surviving bondmate's question._

" _When Bumblebee died that day, I asked Wheeljack and Red Alert if they could do disassembled report before sending her frame to Iacon hospital. I would like to know what's going on and why she went offline after giving birth. They agreed and proceeded with disassembling her frame for further details. Finally, both Wheeljack and Red Alert were able to finished the disassembled report and this is what they found."_

 _Ratchet paused and studying Prowl's expression. Worrying he may not like to hear the result as the old medic prepared to read and find a way to explain why it occurred during the sparkling birth._

" _I am afraid you won't like to hear the result," he warned._

" _Whatever it is, I'm prepared and ready. I want to know what really happened and why. Why did she went offline if she was perfectly healthy during her carrying cycle?" Prowl had finally told Ratchet. The black and gold cyberninja had finally found the long awaited answer for a while and he was ready hear it. Ratchet sighed with nervously as proceeded with the second result._

" _According to Wheeljack, it seems that the main cause has something to do with her small frame. He said her frame was considered 'too small' to handle the sparkling birth even though she was able to carried her unborn sparkling very well during her carrying cycle. Maybe he thought he concluded that your mate's port entrance was damaged during the process, explaining why she had so much pain in the first place. Well, he thought it had something to do with that since I wrote the report to him that the birthing was too much for her, especially for the first time. However," Ratchet paused for a moment as he watched the grieving father seeking for answers._

" _Red Alert found that your newborn sparkling may have damaged the energon line from the inside before the process and ripped by accident. She believed that the sparkling must've moved the wrong position before she was supposedly went into labor. When your sparkling was born, the entire energon line came out suddenly and she had lost so much energon after your sparkling was born."_

 _Prowl was suddenly shocked and sparkbroken. Wasn't his sparkling cause his bondmate's death? Maybe no wonder Bumblebee was very desperate in so much pain during the sparkling birth, asking Ratchet to have her bondmate "frag her to stretch with servos" while struggling giving birth to her son. He thought the medic could have cut and open his bondmate's abdomen and safely delivered his newborn sparkling. It could've been a safer option for her and saving her life. However, Ratchet read Prowl's thoughts again and began explaining why he did not cut and open from her in the first place._

" _According to Red Alert, she found it was undetected prior to the birth of your sparkling."_

" _What do you mean it was undetected? She was very healthy during her carrying cycle."_

" _Yes, she was very healthy. However, there was occasional perfect health interruption during her carrying cycle like constant fainting even though she refuelling constantly enough for her sparkling or she became sick with a virus. But it hadn't changed the outcome during her carrying cycle. We still don't understand why it happened, unfortunately."_

 _Ratchet noticed that Prowl was extremely upset and angry with sadness. He hoped the cyberninja would not blamed on him for the cause of death of his bondmate, even though as a medic himself he didn't know either. He did everything he could to save her life but he had failed. He went on to continued the final explanation to the grieving father._

" _After she disassembled Bumblebee's frame, she concluded that it was 'Abnormal Energon Line Explosion'; causing the unborn sparkling rips the line instead of ripping on its own naturally, supposedly like the organics called 'the water broke'. Forcing ripping the energon line have caused her death untimely, unable to gave her frame enough time to prepare for the sparkling birth safely. It was extremely rare, there's no way to detect it."_

 _Prowl was still sad as he was listened to the old medic. He never realized his bondmate had suffered deeply a lot while giving birth to their first and only sparkling with consequences. May he thought it had something to do with the Sari's upgrade incident in the past, in which Bumblebee's frame was severely injured, including nearly to her spark and the reproduction tank was damaged. He doesn't want to blamed his late bondmate nor Sari for the damaged outcome, way before she became carrying for the first time. Ratchet sighed as he concluded the final report._

" _I am truly sorry, Prowl. I wish there is good news."_

" _No, Ratchet. There's no need to apologize. You did everything you could to save her. There is no reason to blame her or some bot on her death nor to blame her organic friend. I have to learn to accept her fate as I have accepted my master's death."_

 _Ratchet remembered the tragic story of Master Yoketron from Bumblebee. He thought her bondmate must've truly missed his master a lot. And now he lost the total of two bots, his master and his bondmate. The old medic decided to finishing up with the final report with a question._

" _They would like to know since they disassembled her frame, would you accept to donate her spark to the Iacon Transplant Hospital Center? According to Red Alert, your bondmate's spark is surprisingly survived and healthy after dying from the sparkling birth."_

 _This is very surprisingly for the black and gold cyberninja. Prowl was shocked that his bondmate's spark survived after her death. Maybe he thought there's still hope and chances to revive his late bondmate despite she's been offline for more than few days later. So, he wanted to asked Ratchet if there's a way to resurrecting his offline bondmate and hoping to reuniting with her once again and raising hopefully a growing family together. However, he's too hesitate to asked the old medic and maybe to be thought very selfish of him for not thinking about other bots in need. Of course, he does care for any needy bots who's need credits for their family or transplant parts to live his or her extended life. Maybe this is what his beloved bondmate wants, helping others in need._

" _I have accept to donate her spark to the Iacon Transplant Hospital Center. I hope whoever receives a spark from her would allow me to listen her pulse for one last time."_

 _Ratchet nodded and handed over the datapad to Prowl so he can signed with agreement. After signing, the old medic gave the both copies of the agreement and Bumblebee's disassembled report for future reference. Maybe he thought just in case for the cyberninja if he had any questions, in which the old medic would be happily to answer his questions as he can._

 _Before Prowl leaving the medbay, Ratchet wanted to gave him something in return. Hopefully he thought the cyberninja should have it and placed in his beloved memory of his bondmate. And maybe very useful for his sparkling by the time the little one is old enough._

" _I was meaning to give this back to Bumblebee, however…"_

 _He suddenly trailed off as he noticed Prowl's faceplate expression of sadness and grief. Prowl studied an important item on the old medic's servos that is close to his spark very dearly. It's was Bumblebee's stingers. The weapon device that it got removed from her for health reason when the bonded couple found out they were expecting their first sparkling together. After studied the item, Prowl decided to take his bondmate's stingers without having the old medic finishing the sentence. He gently placed the stingers closer to his chassis as he began to cried quietly in tears. Ratchet offered him with a hug and hopefully the cyberninja would stored his bondmate's stingers as a keepsake, honoring her memory._

 _Prowl then decided to letting Elita-1 know that she can still take care of his sparkling while he's going to rest for awhile as he was about to leave the medbay. Ratchet thought it would be a good idea since the grieving father is under a little bit stressed after the loss. Prowl gave his thanks to the old medic and quietly left the room as he is still holding his bondmate's stingers gently to his spark. Ratchet was watching him with worrisome on his faceplate. He hoped Prowl would recover from his sparkache, as he cherish in loving memory of his beloved bondmate._

Prowl is slowly coming out online from another long recharge in tears. While lying on the berth, he still remembered the first appointment with Ratchet during his sparkling's first checkup two weeks ago. He remembered what have caused his bondmate's death during the discussion with the old medic. He was sparkbroken after hearing the results of his bondmate. He thought Bumblebee could have survived without any complication from the sparkling birth. They always go to the medical appointment every week since the news of having their first sparkling and making sure both the mother and her sparkling were healthy. The old medic even does not allowed to check either one of them. He rather checking them both than one, otherwise, it wouldn't be healthy after all.

Still thinking through his processor, Prowl wishes to go back in time and spending time with his bondmate, before finding out they were going to have their first sparkling. They always wanted to have a family together since bonded and considering settle their life in Cybertron as raising future sparklings. Unfortunately, their dreams and their plans were not going to happen after all. He is still unsure how he's going raise his only sparkling without his bondmate. Not sure how his sparkling will be growing up without his mother. The only he can do right now is lying down onto his bondmate's former berth and recharge another day, another night.

From outside of the room, Optimus Prime went on to check on Prowl to see and making sure if he's okay. He is still concerned for his well being since the passing of Bumblebee. He decided to walk into Bumblebee's room before entering and checking on Prowl.

"Please, Optimus. Please don't worry about me." Prowl speaks with Optimus for the first time since the tragedy. The grieving father is in tears as he sense his leader's presence through his cyberninja's ability.

"I'm feeling tired right now." He says.

Optimus nodded to Prowl as he's walking towards him and pull his servo on the top of the black and gold ninja's helm for the temperature check. The grieving father is still lying down on his bondmate's former berth as he's being check. Optimus felt that Prowl might getting a small fever due to crying for a very long time. However, he shouldn't be concern for now since the cyberninja is still resting on his bondmate's berth.

"If you're not feeling well, please let Ratchet know. Both him and I are very worry about you." Optimus is letting Prowl know.

Prowl nodded to his leader with tiredness. Optimus gives him a small smile as he pulls the thermal blanket gently from him so the cyberninja won't get develop a fever. After pulling it, he notice Prowl is holding Bumblebee's stingers. The one that it got removed from Ratchet when she was found out she was carrying. It must've the old medic that gave the stingers back to the grieving father after her death. Maybe it's for comfort and it deeply breaks the leader's spark as he's watches Prowl holding tightly to his spark.

As he's about to leave, the black and gold cyberninja once again speaks with weakness and sadness.

"Please, Optimus. Please take care of my sparkling. I am unable to care for him as I am unable to care myself anymore." He says with despair.

"How come you're unable to care for yourself, Prowl? Are you alright?"

Optimus begin to concern with fear. He is extremely worry about the grieving father with his spark and not knowing what to do if there's something wrong other than sadness.

"I can't. I can't take this anymore, Prime."

Now he starts getting to worry about him. Prowl is getting weaker than the last time he was being checked. His sadness has become depression and his willingness has become hopelessness.

He has no choice but carry him to the medbay immediately and have Ratchet to check on. Before taking him, Optimus gently removes the stingers from the cyberninja's servos and place it on his late bondmate's desk.

"Don't worry, Prowl. I'm taking you to Ratchet so he will be checking on you right now."

Optimus Prime decides to contact Ratchet and letting him know that he's on his way to the medbay. Ratchet response back and letting Prime know he will be waiting. He hopes Prowl would be alright without hurting himself. He wanted the cyberninja to be strong for his sparkling. He doesn't want the little one to live without his father as he's living without his mother.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Well, this is the first time that I wrote something with a major story, other than my very first parody fanfic, _Prowl and The Two Annoying Neighbors' Adventure_. This story is based on _Always Will_ by Mesmorelda. You can read the original story plot from the author under "Favorite Stories" when you click on my profile. It would be appreciate if you leave a review for the author of the original story after reading. I wrote the story based on the author's story for a reason. I was hoping the author would write a sequel to _Always Will_. However, I haven't heard from the author nor the author was active to the site. The account is still active, though and hoping the author would return. Maybe hopefully the author would read _Always Within Our Sparks_ and see what the author's thinks.

Anyway, I hope you already enjoy the prologue and this chapter. I will be working on the next chapter. However, I won't be promising to post the next chapter for now until next year (somewhere between January and February, as of December 2017). I want to proof reading first before posting. And I hope you don't mind that I sort of changed the gender of Bumblebee and Jetfire. It's kind of makes sense for me when writing the story. Please let me what you think by leaving a review and thank you for reading.

Note: Please remember, _Transformers Animated_ is owned by Hasbro and Takara. The original fanfic story of _Always Will_ is by Mesmorelda.


	3. Chapter 2: The Devastated News

**Chapter 2**

The Devastated News

Jazz had finally arrived to Iacon Hospital Transplant Center to visit his Elite Guard teammate Jetfire. He want to visit her as he is checking on her, making sure she's alright after the spark procedure. He hopes she's recovery very well after suffering from a spark attack and leaving her stasis lock for more than two weeks, before the tragic event of her yellow friend Bumblebee. Speaking of her friend, Jazz is unsure of how he's going to explain to her about Bumblebee's passing and Prowl's reaction of having some bot else taking care of his sparkling. He was informed by Sentinel Prime after receiving a message from Ratchet that once Jetfire is fully recovered, she may come to Earth and begin raising Prowl's sparkling as honoring of his late bondmate's final wish.

He doesn't like the idea of her raising Bumblebee's sparkling because he is concerns that his cyberninja best friend would be extremely upset. It supposedly Prowl's bondmate (in his opinion) should be taking care of her first sparkling with him together, not her friend. He is not sure why did he think that way but he didn't like the tragedy that _already_ took place. He's pretty sure of the orange Elite Guard would be a great stepmother to the little one. Even though Jetfire had promise to Bumblebee that she would be there at the final month of her carrying cycle and helping her going through the sparkling birth.

Unfortunately, the plan of being there for her didn't happened after all. She had suffered a spark attack long before visiting Earth and was rushed to Iacon Hospital before transferring to the transplant center. While she was being treated, she was forced to put a emergency stasis lock for a while until the medics had finally stabilized her. The medics of that hospital also gave her a new spark, due to the fact that her former spark was extremely weak and less likely to survived due to the event of spark attack. She doesn't know that her new spark is actually belonged to Bumblebee. She may died of giving birth but her spark, somehow, survived the tragedy. The white cyberninja is worry about his orange teammate, wondering if she will accept her new spark as she must accept her friend's fate. This will break her new spark very dearly once she will find out that Bumblebee had passed away.

Clearly through his thoughts, Jazz has finally enters the hospital and check in by the desk so he is allowed to visit her. Once he is done checking in, the desk clerk is happily give the room number to him and begins finding the room number where Jetfire is currently recovering. From there, there's Wasp by the outside door of Jetfire's room as he is waiting. Jazz smiles and greets to his young friend as they start a conversation. Wasp is Bumblebee's cousin and he is part of the member of the Elite Guard, along with Jazz and Jetfire.

"So, how's with Jetfire doin'?" Jazz ask.

"Jetfire is doing great, Jazz. Red Alert is checking on Jetfire right now." He answers.

"Wasp think Red Alert will allow Jetfire to be release from hospital by tomorrow."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, Red Alert and Jetfire have been talking about it."

Jazz is happy to hear that, hoping she can finally going back to her normal routine. However, he begin to frown as he just thought that she would have to go to Earth and raising her friend's sparkling and helping Prowl. He decides to ask Wasp with a question.

"Have you ever told her that-"

"Not yet." He stop Jazz from asking a question because he knew what's he going to ask.

"Wasp haven't told Jetfire yet because Wasp was hoping Jazz would tell Jetfire instead of Wasp."

Jazz understand why Wasp did not want to tell her the tragic news. For one, he and Bumblebee like to tell jokes to Jetfire, other than pranking on her since the last time they got into trouble. Maybe no wonder Jetfire doesn't believe anything what Wasp says sometimes. It's a family traits as the organics would say, perhaps. Secondly, he doesn't want to inform her that his cousin is no longer exists. She didn't survived after her sparkling was born and Prowl is sparkbroken for his loss. He, too, lost his cousin. He is sad as her bondmate is, however, very different from him. He may be sad for his loss but that doesn't mean he would end up confining in one room and not accepting his cousin's deactivation. He doesn't even want to talk about of what happened or what went wrong. He just truly missed her a lot and Jazz understands very well.

"Don't worry, Wasp. I will tell her for you, if that's what you want me to do." He says, "But I think she ain't gonna like it after hearin' the news." He warn.

"Wasp knows. Jetfire won't like to hear the news at all. Wasp really miss Bumblebot."

Suddenly, Wasp begins to cry as he's collapsing onto the floor. Jazz tries to comfort his young friend the best as he can. That poor Wasp. He's in so much pain as Prowl is currently, going through grief. The white cyberninja is still not sure how he's going to explain the sad situation to Jetfire. He hopes Red Alert hasn't begin to explain to her since both she and Bumblebee were very close friend since the first time they met.

Red Alert has finally coming out from the patient's room after checking on Jetfire and notice Jazz is with Wasp, holding him in tears. She is concern of what's going on. So, she decides to check on them immediately.

"Hello there, Jazz. What is going on? Is he okay?" Red Alert greets the cyberninja as she's asking questions.

"Hey, Red Alert! No, he's not okay at all. He's very sad right now."

"Oh my. It's this had something to do with Bumblebee's passing?"

Jazz nodded as he's continue to hold his young friend with sadness.

"Don't worry, Jazz. I will take him to the room with me and stay with him until he is calm. Just make sure you let Jetfire know, please."

Jazz nodded once again and begin helping Red Alert to lift Wasp up from the floor. Wasp wipes his oily tears from his optics and begin walking with her. Before leaving with Wasp, the medic femme has allow Jazz to visit Jetfire now that she is done checking on her.

Jazz finally wave a goodbye to Red Alert with Wasp and decides to enter the room. Smiling as he enters, Jetfire is sitting up from her berth as she's reading something from the datapad that the medic femme gave her. She puts away the datapad as she notice a familiar visitor is coming in and happily greets to her cyberninja friend. Jazz smiles and hug her, knowing that she's alright since the spark transplant procedure.

"It's good to see you again, Jazz." She says while hugging him.

"I know. I'm glad you're doin' okay." He says.

"Sentinel wants to visit you with his busy work schedule. But I offered him that I rather visitin' you instead. He want me to lettin' you know to get well soon."

Jetfire smiles and happy to hear a message from Sentinel. She is also happy to have Jazz visiting her as well. However, she wonders why the white cyberninja came to Cybertron so soon since he was supposed to help Optimus' team for the patrol duty. Other than helping the team, he was supposed to taking Bumblebee's place temporary during and after recovering from her carrying cycle. Until she thought of her yellow friend that either she had finally gave birth or recovered from it so soon, she probably thought Bumblebee is too stubborn and wanting to getting back to patrol duty already with her techno-organic friend Sari. Of course, she believes the yellow carrier would take care of her newborn sparkling like feeding first before returning to her duty. However, she also thought of her yellow friend that she was getting tired of staying inside the base and doing nothing but recharge and monitor duty during her carrying cycle. She was hoping going outside and visit to the park one day once her sparkling would be born. Maybe a small family moment with Prowl and their newborn sparkling. Although she hasn't found out of what's going on with the team since she came out from stasis lock after receiving her spark transplant. She then decides to ask Jazz on how's her yellow friend been doing with her carrying cycle.

"I would like to know how's Bumblebee and Prowl were been doing. I hope their sparkling was born healthy already. She was so close to her due date since the last time I saw her."

Jazz's smile begins to fade after Jetfire mention the carrier's name. He is still not sure how he's going to explain that her friend had tragically passed away and Prowl is in terrible mental state. He's going attempt to explain as best as he can without breaking Jetfire's new spark.

"Yeah, about that. Ratchet was very worryin' about you when he found out you had a spark attack two weeks after arrivin' to Cybertron."

"I've never realized Ratchet was worried about me."

"Neither do I. But you know him. He always gettin' after every bot's health. Especially he has the wrench if any of us not takin' care our systems."

Jetfire is surprise to hear from the old medic. Normally, she never thought Ratchet was considered a worry bot despite he's an expert on medical health and making sure every single bot is healthy. Jazz continues with the conversation the best as he can.

"He was hoping you will be taking care of Bee's sparklin' a lot as well."

The white cyberninja has suddenly becomes silence. He is still not sure how he's going to explain to her with a tragedy of the yellow scout. Jetfire begin to notice Jazz's worrying expression on his faceplate. She thought this is very unusual of him since he's normally calm and cool cyberninja without any issue. She's not sure what does he mean to take care of Bumblebee's sparkling. She is wondering, however, what's going on and decides to question him.

"I wonder, what do mean he was hoping I would be taking care of her sparkling? Is there something going on? Is Bumblebee alright?"

"Uhh… I-I wish Bee was fine but…"

Jazz trails off nervously. He is not sure how he's going to explain it to her. Even though he said she will be taking care Prowl's sparkling, he need to let her know that she'll also be raising the bonded couples' newborn's needs for the rest of lifestream.

"Look, Jetfire. There's something I want to tell you and you may not want to hear it. I didn't want to tell you at all 'cause your new spark may not able to handle the news." He explains.

"News? What news, Jazz?"

Jazz takes a deep breath from his air tank. He's going to try his best to explain why she will be taking care of both Prowl and Bumblebee's sparkling.

"Jazz, what is going on? Are Prowl and Bumblebee okay?" She desperately ask.

"Prowl is alright. I hope. And as for Bumblebee… she isn't."

"What do you mean she's not alright? What is going on?"

Jazz knew Jetfire is starting to get worry. She may not like to hear it as he's continue to worrying about her and hoping her new spark would handle the tragic news. He gently pull Jetfire's servo as for comfort as he is about to tell her tragically.

"I'm sorry, Jetfire. Bumblebee had died when her sparklin' was born. She didn't make it." He had finally said it softly as he begins to study Jetfire's reaction.

"Bumblebee? Died?"

Suddenly, the door just open without knocking and Red Alert has finally walk in immediately with Wasp behinding her. Assuming must've heard a conversation for the whole time after comforting Wasp.

"Jetfire, are you alright?" She asks with concern on her faceplate. Jetfire is silence with shock and speechless for a moment. The medic femme is trying her best to comfort her.

"You have to be strong for your new spark. We didn't want to tell you sooner because your spark may be still weak after the transplant."

"Why did she died? She's going to have her first sparkling with Prowl and finally raising a family together!" She cries suddenly.

"I know, sweetspark. However, it something occurred during her son's birth. I am still researching of what's going on and why it happened." She explains.

Jetfire is devastated. She begins to cry as both Jazz and Red Alert trying to comfort her the best as they can, while Wasp begins to cry once again, againsting to the wall. They all hope her new spark won't be stressed as they're hoping she's recovering smoothly.

"Please, Jetfire. Don't cry. Everything's going to be okay." Red Alert tries to comfort her while she's hugging her gently.

"Everything won't be okay, Red Alert. Her sparkling. He's going to be growing up without his mother."

"This is why Jazz and I want to talk to you about, regarding to be release tomorrow."

Jetfire has finally stop crying as she's begins to wipe her oily tears of her optics. She begins to listen as Red Alert proceeding the explanation.

"Jazz came here for you not only to visit but also taking with you to Earth with Optimus' team. Ratchet had informed me that he may need your help as honoring Bumblebee's final wish and her spark."

"Her spark? What do you mean?"

Red Alert sigh softly as she will confirm it to the orange patient.

"The spark that you had received from the transplant is a gift from Bumblebee."

Jazz watches Jetfire's reaction. He notice as she move her servo close to her newly spark where her spark chamber is, once belonging to Bumblebee. Jetfire is deeply shock and sadden as she just found out.

 _Bumblebee, why did you gave me your spark? You should've live with your newborn son,_ she thought to herself while stroking softly to her new spark.

 _Why did you died? You were very excited to have your first sparkling with Prowl when you found out._

Red Alert took a look at Jetfire's reaction as Jazz did and watching her. She wonders what the orange Elite Guard were thinking about after she found out she has Bumblebee's spark. After a moment of being shocked to the news, Jetfire decides to ask the medic femme with a question.

"So, this is the reason why Ratchet wanted me to take care of her sparkling?"

"Not only taking care, Jetfire. You will be raising her sparkling as your own. According to Ratchet, Prowl is having a hard time raising his sparkling on his own without his bondmate. And as what I was told, he's in emergency stasis lock as his condition is worsened than before."

"I am assuming he's not in a good condition for raising his sparkling at the moment. Is that's correct?"

"Correct."

After being informed the update from Red Alert, Jetfire is not sure how she's going to help Prowl with raising his sparkling. She fears as if the black and gold cyberninja won't be accepting her as his son's new carrier. She hopes he would understand her sometime soon during the grieving process and hopefully encouraging him to accept her as his sparkling's new mother. As for right now, her main focus is taking care Bumblebee's sparkling as she's taking care of her yellow friend's spark and hopefully helping Prowl with grieving as he have to try to live without his beloved bondmate. She will make sure her new spark is healthy and strong for her new soon-to-be son as well. Red Alert begin to smiles, she proceeds to ask another question.

"Jetfire, are you okay with raising Prowl's sparkling? This is a final wish from Bumblebee, the moment before her passing." She asks.

Jetfire is still thinking about it and hopefully she's ready to raise Prowl's sparkling as honoring late mother Bumblebee. She smiles softly, a small smile within between happy and grief. Wasp has finally stop crying as he notice her with a little smile from her faceplate. It was beautiful. Too beautiful to avoid it. He wants to be strong as Jetfire, too and helping her. That's when he decides to step in.

"Wasp want to help Jetfire raising the new sparkling!" He says.

"Wasp is pretty sure Bumblebot will be happy!"

"I'm pretty sure your cousin will be proud the both of you, Wasp." Red Alert smiles.

"If you wanna help Jetfire with takin' care that lil' sparklin', you might want to talk with Sentinel first." Jazz has finally join the conversation with the three.

"Oh, that's right." Wasp frown.

Jetfire couldn't help herself but finally smiles fully without grieving. She really appreciates with the offer from Wasp and she thought of him as a very sweet bot who wants to help out, especially those in need. She will make sure she is prepare for raising the new sparkling and helping Prowl. She doesn't want the black and gold cyberninja to suffer the loss of his bondmate and hopefully live on with happiness as she would try her best to help him. If only he's willing to accept her even though they rarely speak or knowing each other too well. After the moment of her thoughts, she nodded with agreement and letting him know.

"Don't worry, Wasp. If you want, I will talk to Sentinel for you tomorrow." She says with a smile on her faceplate.

Jazz couldn't help himself but laugh with happiness as he notice Wasp hug Jetfire very tightly. Red Alert smile again after witnessing the happy moment despite of informing the tragic news of Bumblebee. She then decides to wrapping up the conversion so Jetfire can recharge for the rest of the day and night for tomorrow's preparation.

"Alright, everyone. We must go so Jetfire can recharge and getting ready for tomorrow." She says.

"Can Wasp stays with Jetfire for a while?" He asks, "Wasp wants to make sure Jetfire is alright."

"If Jetfire don't mind, Wasp." Says Red Alert.

Jetfire thought for a moment and smile once again. She couldn't be more happier to have some bot to stay in her room just to keep her company. She founded that he such a great friend for comfort and she was very pleased getting to know him through Bumblebee.

"I don't mind at all," she says, "Wasp can stay with me as long he likes."

Red Alert nodded with agreement. She smiles at both Jetfire and Wasp as the two of them are looking forward to hang out together until the next morning.

"Then that's settle!" She says, "I hope you too will have fun the 'slumber party'. Just make sure you two will have enough recharge by the next morning." The medic femme reminding them.

"Don't worry, Red Alert. We will."

As they ended their conversation, Jazz and Red Alert had finally left the room as they're saying goodbye to each other while Wasp stay behind with Jetfire. He is looking forward to spend some time with her and hopefully catching up with her since she was out of stasis lock. They all looking forward to move on as they're honoring the yellow scout's memory and she hopes she would be a good mother to the bonded couple's sparkling. As she thought within her spark, it must've the little sparkling truly missed his own mother very much.

While Wasp is talking, Jetfire stroke her new spark onto her spark chamber once again. She is making sure her newly spark is strong enough before leaving from the transplant center tomorrow. As she's continue stroking, she really want to let her new spark know as if Bumblebee was there with her.

 _I hope your bondmate would allow me to take care of your newborn sparkling, Bumblebee._ She thought while stroking gently.

 _I'm promise will take care of them for you, my dear friend._

Until the next morning, Red Alert made a quick checkup on Jetfire's system, making sure she and her new spark is strong enough and healthy enough before leaving with Jazz. She wants to make sure as double checking before releasing her from the hospital, otherwise, she have to stay another day if it's not right on her system. So far, she is healthy enough and ready to go.

While Jetfire is being check, Jazz and Wasp are waiting for her patiently as they thought she's ready to leave from the hospital. Jazz have to comm. link Sentinel Prime to letting him know that he and she are getting ready to leave while Wasp would be leaving for patrol duty. Jetfire wants to stop by of one specific place before meeting with the Elite Guard Prime and leaving for Earth. Finally, both Jetfire and Red Alert are out and they're exchanging each other's goodbye.

"I want to wish you the best of luck, Jetfire," she says, "I know you will do great especially with your help of Prowl, coping through his struggle."

"Thank you, Red Alert. For everything." She smiles as she's holding the medic femme's servos affectionately.

"I will do my best to help Prowl and raising his son with love and care that he truly need."

"I know you will be an excellent mother for his little sparkling."

"I hope so."

"No, I know you _will_. Your friends will always be there to support you."

Jazz smiles as he watches them talking before saying their goodbyes. He hopes Prowl would accept her for raising his son. His little sparkling will still need his mother who would always be there for him and feeding him with comfort and care. He wishes Bumblebee was still online to care for her little sparkling as she did taking care of her techno-organic friend as a daughter every time she's not feeling well. They were very close back then before her passing. He always wondering how's the techno-organic teen been doing since the passing of her best friend. He might want to check on her the first thing by the time he and Jetfire arriving Earth. Speaking of his teammate, Jetfire just finish the conversation with Red Alert and she's ready to leave.

"Jazz! Wasp! I'm ready now!" She's letting them know.

"I'm glad you're in the good mood today, Jetfire." Jazz smiles.

"Anyway, Wasp is leaving now. Wasp will miss Jetfire." Says Wasp.

He begin to hug her with a little sadness as he's saying goodbye to her for patrol duty.

"Please take care of Bumblebot's sparkling." He says sadly.

Don't worry, I will." She reassure him.

After they exchange, Wasp begins walking away from them as he is waving goodbye to Jetfire and Jazz. Both of them wave him goodbye as they watch him leave. Once he is gone, jazz want to ask Jetfire first just to making sure.

"Where do you wanna to first, Jetfire?" He asks, "You said you want to check somethin' out of one place first before meetin' with Sentinel, right?"

Jetfire thought for a moment as her smile fade. Jazz notice the sudden change of her faceplate. He wondered why she looks sad suddenly after she'd finally agreed to help Prowl's sparkling and ready to move on as honoring her yellow friend's memory. He hopes she is okay

"If you don't mind, I want to go to the Autobot Memorial Plaza first before meeting Sentinel." She says.

Jazz is not surprised with Jetfire's first visit. He understands why she wanted to go there and paying the respect. In fact, he thought it is a good idea to visit the Autobot Memorial Plaza first thing before taking her to Sentinel Prime's office, inside the Autobot High Council. He nodded and he will happily taking her to the Autobot Memorial Plaza with a small smile.

"Well then, let's go. But first thing first is goin' to the market." He suggest.

"We can't go to the Plaza without buyin' the organic flowers."

Jetfire smiles with a good suggestion from her white cyberninja friend. She thought that would be a good idea to buy some organic flowers first before visiting the Plaza. She doesn't want just going there without dropping off the organic flowers. That would be considered disrespectful to the passing.

"You're right, Jazz," she agrees with him, " I cannot pay respect without leaving the beautiful organic flowers at the Plaza."

Jazz smile and he is happy to assist her by taking her to the market to buy the organic flowers. Once they arrive to the market, Jetfire check out all different kinds of the organic flowers, coming from different regions and planets. She looks at every kind of them as she is searching for the perfect set. Finally, after she had found the perfect set, she went to the stand clerk and paying him with her credits after the total cost. She thank the clerk with a kind smile and left as the white cyberninja is waiting for her.

"Okay, Jazz. I am ready." She says while holding the beautiful organic flowers from her servos.

"Wow, they're nice, Jetfire." Jazz is impressed.

"Thank you. I hope they would love it with this."

Jazz doesn't understand of what does she mean _they_. He decided not to question her until they'll arrive to the Autobot Memorial Plaza. As he smile at her, they finally getting ready to go to the Plaza as her wish. Once they made it to the Plaza, Jazz has finally want to ask her of which of the organic flowers are belonging to for paying respect.

"I wonder, who you want to lay da flowers for? He asks.

"I will show you, my dear friend." She says as she begins to frown.

As the Elite Guards were walking around to find a name on the tombstone, Jetfire has found one. The first grave she found was Bumblebee. According to her late friend's tombstone, there was quote that reflects the life of the yellow scout. As Jetfire look at it, it said; 'As the morning sun begins to dawn, the sunlight will shine within the shadow as a spirit roams'. She then kneeling down onto the ground as she lay half of the organic flowers onto her late yellow friend's grave.

"This is for you, my dear friend." She says softly after laying half of the organic flowers onto Bee's grave.

"Like I said before, I'm promise I will take care of Prowl and your sparkling for you. And I'm promise I will take care of your spark as a gift from you, to me. Thank you for everything."

As she's got up from the ground with a little help from Jazz, the Elite Guards bow their helms as they begin to pray to Primus. After praying, they went to find the next grave. Jazz is wondering, however, who is the next bot she was looking for as paying for respect? Finally, Jetfire has finally found the grave that she has been looking for.

"If you're wondering who is this belonged to, I would like you to meet my late bondmate Sliverlink."

Jazz becomes more silence with sadness as Jetfire sat down onto the ground, closer to her late bondmate's tombstone.

"We've been bonded for five years. He'd became sick few years later. There was no cure to fight the disease that he had suffered. He passed away few days later after our fifth anniversary."

She then begin reading out loud of a small poetry that she wrote for him to Jazz.

"Always within our sparks, a promise that will keep. Always within our spirits, the light that will guide through the path. Always will, forevermore."

While she studied her late bondmate's tombstone in writing, Jazz kneeling down onto the ground and gently place his servo onto the orange's shoulder. For the first-time since the death of his master in his cyberninja days, he quietly sob in his tears. He was admired by Jetfire's poetry, honoring her late bondmate.

"I bet you have missed him a lot, huh?" Jazz is curious.

Jetfire nodded in her response as she lay the last half of the organic flowers onto her late bondmate's grave. Jazz sighed with sadness and begin to hug her with comfort. After that, he once again helping her getting up from the ground and they begin praying to Primus once again. After the moment of silence, she smile.

"Okay, Jazz. I'm ready to see Sentinel. Are you ready to go?"

Jazz smiles and nodded as the Elite Guards are preparing to leave the Autobot Memorial Plaza.

"Okay, then. Let's go to the High Council before taking you to Earth to meet with Ratchet." He says.

After they leave and following the direction, Jazz and Jetfire were finally reach to the Autobot High Council. From there, the Elite Guards were entering the building as they passed through the security clearance and heading towards to Sentinel's office. Once they finally reached the Elite Guard leader's office, Jazz gives Jetfire a hug before leaving.

"I wish I would stay with you but I have to go check on next week's schedule first before leaving Earth." He explains.

"I understand, Jazz. I will talk to Sentinel Prime privately and I hope he will understand."

Jazz nodded and he begins walking away from her as he's waving goodbye.

I will see you later, then. Comm. link me when you're done talkin' with him. I'll be at the space bridge when you're ready." He says.

"Don't worry, I will." She responds back.

She wave her white cyberninja friend a goodbye and hopefully she would see him again very soon. Her smile has finally disappear as she looks at the front door of Sentinel Prime's office. She's been thinking about it for a moment before entering his office. She wants to make sure that her leader would understand and thinking for the best since Ratchet needed her. Jetfire knock the door and has finally walking into Sentinel's office. Sentinel smiles by surprise as he has finally saw her for the first time since she had been released from the transplant center.

"Jetfire! What a surprise! How's my loyal Elite Guard bot been doing?" He says as he's approaching her with a gentle hug.

"I am doing fine, Sentinel, sir. I hope." She says nervously with a little smile, while hugging her leader.

Sentinel is glad that his favorite member of the Elite Guard is alive and well after surviving from a spark attack. He is hoping that she is ready to return for her duty and working with her twin brother. However, after Ratchet informed him through Red Alert's request, the orange Elite Guard may be no longer working for the High Council and she may require to give up her position before beginning taking care of Prowl's sparkling. She is responsible for replacing Bumblebee's place for the care of her newborn sparkling after the yellow carrier died of giving birth. He is not prepared to hear it, however, he is willing listening to her.

"So, tell me, Jetfire. What brings you here for?" Sentinel ask, pretending he doesn't know what is going on so Jetfire is comfortable to speak with him.

"I am not sure if Ratchet had told you this, sir. But he told me through Jazz that he needs me to be there for Prowl and his sparkling. He is having a hard time raising his newborn son on his own." She says.

"I believed that you already aware of what's going on with his situation while I was in stasis lock. His bondmate had died of-"

"I know what is going on, Jetfire." Sentinel cut her off after he sadly admitted that he already been informed by Ratchet.

"I already know about Bumblebee's death," he frowned, "I was there after Optimus invited me to go to the memorial sermon. I was unaware that she was carrying with her first sparkling. I thought she had gained weight during my Earth visit until I found out she had passed away after her sparkling was born."

The orange and blue Prime is silence for a moment before he continue as he is trying his best not to show his emotions of sadness. He wished he had a good memory of Bumblebee during the boot camp days. However, he regretted the horrible treatment towards the yellow scout and ended up sending to Optimus' team with her best friend Bulkhead for not being good enough for the Elite Guard position. Her dream of being in the membership had already been shattered due to her passing. He wishes he had given her a chance but he had failed.

"I just wish I would take everything back for what I have done and saying the terrible words to her. I've would never expected that she's suddenly passed away without saying goodbye."

Jetfire notice her leader's sadness on his faceplate. She worries that it would break his spark very dearly if she's going to tell him that she will be no longer being part the membership of the Elite Guard. She sighed as she is ready to tell the devastating news to him. She hopes he would understand as she's doing this in order to help Prowl.

"Listen, Sentinel, I want to talk about my resignation of the Elite Guard. I am very sorry to inform you but in order to raise Prowl's sparkling, I have to give up my membership." She finally say it.

"I understand, sweetspark," he says, " you don't need to explain any further. Ratchet had already talked to me before you came to my office. I've told him it's alright with me, as long you're ready taking Bumblebee's place for her sparkling."

Jetfire is surprised to hear from Sentinel, despite of him being sad as he is still not ready to letting her go. She thought he wouldn't allow her to give up her position because the High Council may still need her. However, due to untimely event and Ratchet's request for the grieving father, Jetfire must do her duty as honoring the final wish of her yellow friend: being a mother to the newborn sparkling. Sentinel continues with the conversation as he is trying his best not to breaking down with his emotions. He wants to be a supporter for the orange Elite Guard as she will be caring for the motherless sparkling.

"You don't need to worry about the resignation. I will take care the rest for you. The only thing you need to worry right now is Prowl. He may still need his emotional support, especially with his sparkling." Sentinel is letting her know, despite he is not ready for that.

"Please let him know that if he needs anything, have Optimus to contact me first. And tell him that I am sorry."

Jetfire smile a little bit as her leader had realized of his past regrets. She seems thought that he had changed since Bumblebee's passing. She hopes one day he would meet with Optimus Prime during his Earth visit and start a conversation as good friends would do. As she clear her thoughts and her small smile fade, Jetfire is ready to go as she's saying goodbye to her leader.

"Thank you, Sentinel. For everything. It has been a pleasure working with you. I will always remember you forever."

From there, she hug her leader with a small kiss on his upper helm as a gesture of saying goodbye and slowly walking away from him with tears. She doesn't even attempt to look back at him as she thought it was too painful to look at him as she's leaving for Prowl's help.

Sentinel Prime is still saddens after Optimus letting him know that his former boot camp student had passed away. He even visited to Earth along with the members of the Elite Guard for the funeral; with the exception of Blurr, since both he and Prowl don't get along very well. Both of them had tried to win Bumblebee's spark back then before she had finally decided to be with the cyberninja and ending up bonded with him forever until in the end.

Sighing with mix of sadness and frustration, he wonders if he would accept Jetfire to leave as the member of Elite Guard since Ratchet needed her to raise Prowl's sparkling. The old medic also informed to the Elite Guard Prime that since Jetfire had received a spark transplant from Bumblebee, the carrier's sparkling would be more likely to be calm as if he were listening to his mother's spark pulses. He understands Prowl is still struggling raising his newborn son on his own since the loss of his bondmate.

However, he has no choice but to help Jetfire's resignation so she can finally begin helping Prowl and his sparkling during difficulty. Unusual with his thoughts, though, he hopes one day both Prowl and Jetfire will raise the newborn sparkling together as family, not just temporary parenting. Maybe it's a bet too soon to be thinking about it since the cyberninja is _not_ ready to move on. It really devastating for him, however, to accept the fact that Bumblebee's gone and Jetfire's resigning. He wonders if he would be going through the same grieving process as Prowl. Only Primus would tell him.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Hello and thank you for reading chapter two. I must admitted that this chapter is actually very difficult to write because I have a lots of writer's block. By meaning of writer's block, I stopped writing this chapter and moved on to chapter three. However, I have another writer's block on chapter three and I ended up writing chapter four and it's half done, sort of. But I rather focus more on chapter three first before jumping ahead to the next chapter.

Anyway, about chapter two. In order to understand this chapter, you must read _Always Will,_ which written by fanfic writer Mesmorelda. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest to go to my profile and search on 'Favorite Stories'. You will see it there. About this chapter, this is considered the introduction of Jetfire. Bumblebee wants Jetfire to raise her sparkling before her passing. (Please forgive me for the gender changed. It makes a lot sense for me). She doesn't want her son to 'grow up' without his mother. And so, she trusted Jetfire to be with Prowl and taking care the sparkling as his stepmother. Maybe no wonder Ratchet had overhead the conversation between Prowl and Bumblebee during the birth of their son, before her passing.

So what I thought is that Ratchet probably talked with Jazz and Sentinel Prime first before accepting Jetfire to help Prowl and his sparkling. Please forgive me, I'm not very good at explaining after the end of this chapter. However, I did turn Sentinel into a good mech, unlike his jerk personality from the show. I wanted to add the part where he felt he regretted and had changed him since his former 'student's' passing. And as for Wasp, instead of being a traitor, he is finally the member of the Elite Guard. But I want to apologize for the writing dialogue of him. I don't remembered how he talks, it's been a very long time since I haven't watched the show. I feel old. Maybe I need to re-watching the show again.

One final note, however, I will explain in the upcoming author's note of the next chapter why I want to have a story that includes Jetfire who had Bumblebee's spark. If you're confused after reading this chapter, you are more than welcome to leave in the review and you can ask me any questions. I will try my best to answer it.

Once again, I want to say thank you all for reading this chapter and hopefully you'd enjoyed it. As for the next chapter goes, maybe not this month (as of February 2018) but possibly next month. If not, the next chapter will be on April if necessary due to "severe" writer's block of this chapter. Thank you again and have a wonderful day of anytime.

Note: Please remember, Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro and Takara. The original story of _Always Will_ is written by Mesmorelda.


	4. Chapter 3: Replacing The Missing Role

**Chapter 3**

Replacing The Missing Role

Ratchet has been checking on Prowl very often since he was brought into the medbay by Optimus Prime. His depression became extremely severe, he was forced put into emergency stasis lock for a while until he would regain his consciousness and stabilizing his processor. It seems the grieving father has finally recharging peacefully after going through rough weeks since the passing of his bondmate. As for his newborn sparkling, however, Ratchet is making sure once Jetfire will be arriving to Earth soon, he will be helping her to activate the carrier's protocol system so she'll be able to produce and nursing to Prowl's sparkling. He believed this is very important since Bumblebee is no longer there, caring for her sparkling since her passing.

Sighing after checking on Prowl's system, he decides to leave the medbay patient's room and enters his other room to do some datapad readings. He is still wondering and sparkbroken as knowing what went wrong when Bumblebee was birthing her only sparkling with Prowl. She had been there to all the appointments with him and making sure both she and her sparkling were perfectly healthy until the day of her son was born. The old medic is still not satisfied with the final report from Wheeljack and Red Alert. He still believe there's more than just 'Abnormal Energon Line Explosion'. He thought it may had something to do with Bumblebee's past event.

 _I'm not sure what it is. But my spark is telling me something._ He thought.

 _Maybe I should contact Red Alert first and begin asking her some questions._

Suddenly, the door is knocking and Ratchet's processor is interrupt. He got up from his chair of his desk and walking towards to the door so he can check of who it is. Once he open the door after checking, he is very surprised of who is here. It's Jetfire; with her soft, warm smile on her faceplate.

"Hello, Ratchet." She greets to the old medic.

"Well, hello there, Jetfire! I'm glad you've finally come to our base since the last time we spoke. Please, come in."

Ratchet give a warm hug to Jetfire as the orange Elite Guard returns her hug to him. It's been a while for the both of them to see each other once again since she visited the last time with her twin brother, Jetstorm. The old medic is glad she is online and well after surviving from a spark attack, thanks to the spark transplant. She looks very healthy within her system and thankfully, her new spark hasn't rejected from her system just yet. However, Ratchet still want to check on her later, just to be safe and making sure she is healthy.

"I know. It's been a while since then." She says. "I believe it's too soon to ask you, though. However, I would like to know how's Prowl and his sparkling were been doing."

Ratchet nodded with concern as he's willing to answer Jetfire's question. He would be gladly to inform her with the grieving father's status of his system since he is still recovering from the tragedy. He is also letting her know for the sparkling's well-being since his mother passed away. The old medic trust Jetfire with all his spark, knowing she would be a good stepmother towards the little sparkling with love and tenderness. If only Prowl is ready to accepts once he would be back online very soon as he thought about it.

"I bet Jazz had already explained to you of what happened with Prowl's state. It turns out he's getting better since I put him an emergency stasis lock. Although he's not online yet, his processor is beginning to calm for now."

"So, Prowl was in stasis lock?"

The old medic never realize that Jetfire seems worry and concern for Prowl's health. Of course, she is not bonded with him but imagine if she were, she wanted to make sure he's alright. However, he smiles as he's reassuring her that the black and gold cyberninja will turnout to be ok.

"Don't worry, he should be back online sometime by tomorrow. As for his sparkling, however, he is recharging with Sari right now. She has been watching him every evening from now on since Elita had to leave with a different team for a while. She trusted her to take care of Prowl's sparkling until you join us to the base."

"Oh, how lovely that she is taking care of her best friend's sparkling. I can feel she must've missed Bumblebee a lot."

Ratchet nodded with sadness. He wished Bumblebee was online and caring for her sparkling as a first-time mother. However, he is grateful for a precious fond memories of her, despite the old medic always getting after her in the early days when they first met. Of course, she was always been a mischievous bot all the time especially playing tricks on Prowl. But everything changed when she began to fall for the black and gold after earning his respect with love and happily bonded together. Unfortunately, their bonding had ended tragically when Bee died and Prowl is alone in despair as he is still struggling raising his newborn sparkling without his bondmate. And he isn't the only bot who misses her very dearly to his spark. Sari misses her best friend a lot as well and she was devastated after finding out about Bee's passing. As Ratchet thought, she only wish the yellow carrier was still online and helping her with her 'little brother'. The old medic sighs as he wanted to check on her later with the help from Jetfire.

"She sure have." He said while frowning on his faceplate with sadness.

"When Bumblebee was online, she refused to leave that little girl out of sight. She always been protecting her since they met on the first day. She'd even been treated her like her own daughter and hanging out together all the time even before bonded with Prowl."

Jetfire remembered the fondness friendship between Sari and Bumblebee. She is still wondering how the techno-organic teen been doing since losing her best friend. Of course, it must been hard for her to cope while grieving. But she still want to check as making sure Bumblebee's organic best friend is alright and not confined like Prowl did after the tragedy. Jetfire decides to ask an important question to Ratchet about Sari's reaction.

"How did she reacted to the news of Bumblebee's passing?" She asks.

Ratchet thought for a moment as he did remembered few weeks ago on the day of Bee's passing. He wish not to remember nor discuss about Sari's reaction to the yellow carrier's death. Since Jetfire is concern and a soon-to-be stepmother to Prowl's sparkling, it's the best for the old medic to explain some details with her. He didn't want to but he have to as a way to getting rid of the painful memory that he had been holding for a longtime.

"Her reaction to Bumblebee's death was devastated and she had refused to leave the medbay berth by the carrier's side. She was constantly asked me why it happened. I didn't have a answer for that moment because I wanted to know as well why it happened. However, she managed pulling through two days later with the help from Jazz and Bulkhead. She had finally accepted her best friend's fate as she did when her pet died." He explains.

"From the beginning since the next day after Prowl's sparkling was born, she was at first having a hard time accepting Bumblebee's death. She won't believed it and she had begged me through her tears that it's just only a dream. She even used to blamed the newborn sparkling for what she thought, killing his own mother. Well, same thing goes with Prowl, unfortunately. Except he doesn't blamed it on his son for the tragedy. But rather he refused to look at or holding him until Jazz came to help him through. It was tough at first but he was finally able to hold his son for the first time, even without his son's mother."

Ratchet still doesn't want to talk about the tragic event. Of course, he is a medic; he was considered _require_ to face the tragedy of his teammate even if there's no way to save a life. He already talked with Optimus Prime about it when the leader asked for the grieving father's well-being. The both of them were still concerned for sparkling's needs without his mother during the few days of his new life. Until he remembered when Bumblebee told Prowl of her final wish right before she was dying in that moment, she wanted her bondmate to take care of their sparkling and raising with Jetfire. The old medic wasn't sure if Prowl would accept Jetfire as a stepmother to the little sparkling as he overheard it before the birth of their little one. However, without hesitation, Ratchet would be gladly honoring Bumblebee's wish for the sake of the sparkling's well-being. That's when he had a serious conversation with Sentinel Prime as the leader of the Elite Guard had finally accepted his former student's final request.

Jetfire, however, wasn't there when her friend died, due to being in stasis lock after having a spark attack. After receiving the tragic news, she was glad to accept the offer as honoring her friend's wish and she is determined to raise and taking care of the little sparkling. Whether Prowl is okay with it or not, she is only cares about the sparkling's needs and resolving the conflict with the cyberninja later, whenever he is ready without grief. She hopes if her passing bondmate is watching over her, he doesn't mind for her to taking care of Prowl's sparkling in the time of need.

"I hope your team need some of my help while coping with the loss." Jetfire offers.

"It must be hard going through when a teammate died."

Ratchet nodded with agreement.

"Well, sure it is hard. Especially way before they were bonded, we thought we lost Prowl for good after the final battle. And Bumblebee didn't found out at all until we were able to resurrected him and put him in emergency stasis lock. So we had to lied to her while she didn't know Prowl had died for a while until he went back to online once again."

"Did she knew he was dead for entire time?"

Ratchet chuckles as he remembered the time that Prowl was resurrected and the cyberninja ended up told his future bondmate.

"I told Prowl as a warning don't tell Bee that he was dead. Unfortunately, he told her anyway because he hate lying and she came to me with screaming. You know, worst as her carrying cycle's symptoms. And I've never seen her that mad before, especially she had an attitude problem in the past."

Jetfire laughs playfully after listening. She remembered when she was around with Bumblebee during patrol duty, the yellow scout was sometimes having a attitude problem like she's ready to pick a fight with someone, whoever messes with her or her friends. She was managed to controlled it after Optimus Prime lecturing her for two hours and ended up being punished by doing some of the monitor duty for a week or two. She hated that kind of punishment and thought it was not fair. However, she sort of did learned her lesson and ended up apologized to Boss-bot for her behavior.

Way before she was bonded and became carrying with her first sparkling, she used to be a mischievous bot who refused to listen any bot (except Bulkhead, of course, because they're were best friends) and she was often irresponsible sometimes. She was always playing her favorite video games, watching the television all day, or hanging out with Sari without permission to leave the base during monitor duty. Prowl used to hate her a lot in the past because of her actions and not being productive like Bulkhead. She used to sneaked up on him everytime he was doing mediation in his room or doing some combat training. She had always pulling pranks on him and sometimes ended up getting hit on her helm by the cyberninja, for playing tricks on him. From time to time, Prowl was often impatient with her along with the sparkling acts and always loud as she was refused to be silent. She even acted like a sparkling sometimes, driving Prowl's processor crazy.

Meanwhile, Ratchet thought of something that he would never forget. He remembered that Prowl was suddenly had a changed of spark after saving Bumblebee from falling off the cliff during the camping trip with Sari and Jazz. He is not sure how the story goes or why it did happened. However, he believed that it was the beginning of their love story since Bumblebee had changed her mischievous behavior, probably developed feelings towards the cyberninja. They were dating for a while until Prowl proposed her to be his bondmate and hoping for happily ever after in their future.

And you know where the story goes: they got bonded, they're were expecting their first sparkling, and their bond had tragically ended when Bumblebee died of giving birth. Pretty much Ratchet doesn't like the ending of their love story, especially for Prowl who is now alone with a sparkling to care for. But that is not a happily ever after story supposed to end. He is attempting to repair the love story by honoring Bumblebee's wish and invited Jetfire to raise and taking care of her sparkling as a replacing role. The only thing he wanted to add to that story is Prowl's support. Hopefully for the cyberninja, he would at least allow her to raise his newborn sparkling while he is still coping with the loss.

On the contrast, however, he really want the cyberninja to be there with Jetfire once he will be online very soon. He doesn't have to fall in love with her immediately after the passing of his bondmate. He just want for Prowl is be patient with her and stays with her while caring for his sparkling until he is ready to move on. He notices as Jetfire is suddenly begin to yawn, seeing how dark is it by looking outside from the medic's window. It's late and Ratchet wants to make sure the orange Elite Guard to get some rest.

"I think you should recharge right now." He suggest.

"You've seems exhausted since you got here. Especially it's almost late and I have to comm. link Sari's dad to pick her up since she has the big test tomorrow."

"I am fine, Ratchet." She reassure the old medic. However, Ratchet insist as for the sake of her health and her spark.

"Listen, Jetfire. I want you to recharge fully tonight because tomorrow morning, I will activate your system with the carrier's protocol."

"Carrier's protocol?" Jetfire is suddenly questioning by surprise.

"Why would you want me to activate my system with the carrier's protocol?" She ask.

Ratchet nodded as Jetfire is asking a concern question. He would be glad to explain it to her as he wanted her to be ready with.

"It's very simple. All I need to do is examining your spark from your spark chamber and checking to make sure your spark and its signature is healthy and strong enough. Next, I will have to check your energon cell count by connecting onto your medical port; located from the side of your chassis; so I can see if there's enough flows from your system with the help of the scanner."

Jetfire nodded as she is continue to listen the very important information from Ratchet before the tomorrow's appointment.

"And finally, once finishing scanning your entire frame for the energon flows, I can finally begin processing the activation by connecting your medical port with a very special machine. The special machine that I will show you tomorrow is the one that it will activate."

"What it will happen at the time of the activation?"

"During the activation, the carrier's protocol system will begin to response immediately through your HUD system. Even though you've never been carrying or unable to have a sparkling at all, the carrier's protocol shouldn't have any issues with glitches or errors from within your system."

"That sounds kind of scary." She worries.

"It is scary at first if you have never heard of. However, you should be fine once you'll get over it through the activation." He reassure her.

"And besides, you really need it since you will be nursing Prowl's sparkling."

"Nursing?"

Not sure if it's a good idea for Jetfire. She wonders why the old medic wanted her to feed Prowl's sparkling through her chassis. Of course, her yellow friend's newborn sparkling need to be refuel constantly during the first year of his life. She wonders if Prowl don't mind that she will be nursing his sparkling. If he does, then how his sparkling will be refuel without energon milk?

Ratchet notices Jetfire's worrisome on her faceplate. He would do his best to comfort her during the process. However, he wanted to continue for further explaining by a reason why it is very important for the little sparkling to be nurse by her.

"After Bumblebee's death, I was very concerned for Prowl as how he was going to able to feed his newborn son without energon milk from his bondmate. Luckily, he still has some of the supplies of them when Bumblebee was still online during her carrying cycle. She used to filled the containers about at least few weeks after she past her due date, due to the early activation of carrier's protocol."

"It was already activated early before she gave birth?"

"She was one of the few with rare cases. Normally it won't activate on its own until the sparkling is born. But somehow, her frame respond it a little bit too early before her son was born. Alright, enough explaining. You need to recharge and I have to contact Professor Sumdac to pick up his daughter. "

Jetfire nodded, stretching her arms as she is getting ready for a stasis night. Before saying goodbye to the old medic, she want to ask him with permission before going to recharge.

"It would be fine if may I have a look at his sparkling?" She ask.

"I would like to see how he's doing since there's many of you taking care of him since Bumblebee passed away."

Ratchet took a moment after Jetfire acknowledge him and his team for taking care of Prowl's sparkling. For what she had mentioned for the concern of the newborn sparkling, it touches his spark very dearly. Rest assured, she would be a good mother to the little sparkling and he hopes one day the little one would thank her for being there. He smiles as she waited patiently for an answer.

"Of course, Jetfire." He says.

"However, I still want you to get some rest for tomorrow's appointment. I will let Optimus know as a reminder for you." He says.

"Okay." She agrees.

As Jetfire is about to leave the medbay office, Ratchet wanted to letting her know.

"While you're checking on the sparkling, can you wake Sari up for me, please? I'm going to comm. link her dad right now."

"Of course."

She smiles as she is waving a goodnight to the old medic before leaving his office. Ratchet smile back and watches her as she leaves. He trust her that she will be taking really good care of Prowl's sparkling as honoring Bumblebee's final wish. He hopes the yellow carrier is watching them from the Well of All Sparks, knowing how much they really misses her, especially for Prowl. He is sure that Prowl would accept Jetfire as the carrier of his sparkling and maybe one day, he might accept her to enter his life. He hopes one day it would come very soon.

Meanwhile, Jetfire has finally got out of Ratchet's office. She tries to remember where is the sparkling's room as she wanted to check on him. She hopes she remembered the last time when she was at the base. She was helping Bumblebee and Sari preparing and decorating the room for the new arrival during her visit. They had worked very hard even before Bumblebee found out she was expecting a mech. Prowl was there too sometimes, helping her with bigger items during his bondmate's carrying cycle. She was unable to do a lot of things for her son's room due to the restriction. So she relied on her friends and her bondmate's help before her son was born.

The orange Elite Guard isn't sure if the sparkling's room was completed before Bee's passing. She was supposed to be there for the yellow carrier during the final month of carrying. However, the unexpected event occurred and she wasn't there when her friend's son was born. It still breaks her spark every time she thought of Bumblebee. She would've been a good mother for her son, raising him with love and care that he truly needs during the first year.

As walking through the hallway, searching for the sparkling's room; Jetfire almost passing by the door of the room that is open. She isn't sure why there's a room with wide open door as no bot wasn't there. Perhaps one of the teammates were gone somewhere and later will return to the room for a long stasis night. However, it doesn't seems like some bot went out recently at all and she is suddenly curious about it.

 _Wouldn't hurt to take a peek,_ she thought.

So she decides to walk back to the room that she just pass and check. By standing the front door of the room, she won't believe her optics. That room with wide open door was actually belonged to Bumblebee, before bonding with Prowl. Everything she is looking at it was untouched and slightly unorganized, except for the berth. It looks like some bot had visited her room recently and took a stasis nap. Then she remembered during her last visit to Earth, Bumblebee liked to spend some time alone in her room, either reading a comic book or playing her favorite video game. She occasionally stayed in her room whenever her bondmate or her friends were busy. She did tried her best not to be loud by staying in her room until one of the teammates needed her.

Without hesitations, Jetfire walks slowly into her yellow friend's room and begin to look around. As she thought about it before, everything is untouched except the berth. Her game console that Sari brought for her was still on the ground, close to the bookshelf. The bookshelf itself is full of mix between comics and video game cases. It looks unorganized but it seems it was easier that way for her yellow friend. And finally, on the top of the bookshelf, there was a picture frame of Prowl and Bumblebee. Because the frame was in her room, the photo of them was probably taken placed before bonded. They looked at each other's with their optics offline as they were very close to their faceplates, smiling while holding their servos romantically.

 _It was probably their engagement photo as what the organics called_ , Jetfire thought with a smile.

While she continues looking around, she notices there is a pair of stingers on the top of the desk that used to wore by Bumblebee, before she was carrying. She went to pick it up and take a look at it. The orange Elite Guard remembered when Bumblebee told her once that her stingers was removed immediately after the old medic told the unexpected news to her and Prowl. It was meant for safety reasons for the carrier and her unborn sparkling during the carrying cycle.

 _It still has a good shape,_ she thought as she inspects the battle grade weapon.

 _But why her stingers is in her room if it was removed by Ratchet?_

"It's because it supposed to comfort his grievance."

Suddenly, Jetfire just startled with a familiar voice. She looks behind as she want to check of who it is. It's no other than Optimus Prime himself and he had read her processor thought while standing by the door with his arms crossed his chassis.

"How did you read my question even though I didn't even say out loud?" She asks.

Optimus sighs as he begin to walk towards to the room inside to meet Jetfire. He then decide to gently takes the stingers off from her as he is about to explain how did he knew her question.

"Everytime I passed by this room, Prowl was there. Lying on the berth and hugging her stingers, everyday since her untimely death." He says.

"It was meant to return back to Bumblebee after her sparkling was born. However, she didn't survived and ended up belonging to Prowl from now on. Ratchet thought he may needed since he's been going through stress since her passing. This is considered a way to cope with his grieving."

Jetfire becomes speechless after hearing of what the leader just said. She never realized of what is going on with Prowl as being sentimental to his bondmate's stingers as for comfort. She wants to understand as knowing what the black and gold cyberninja been going through after the loss.

 _He kept the stingers as a keepsake as if she is still here with him,_ she thought.

"Optimus, do you think Prowl would be alright despite the loss of his bondmate?" She asks with concerns.

Optimus shakes his helm with sadness.

"I am afraid not, Jetfire." He says, still looking at Bee's stringers while holding it.

"It's going to take longer than the first year since all the stress he'd been going through."

The orange Elite Guard had never seen Optimus with the expression of sadness before. He's usually a strong mech who is willing to help out the team and sometimes managed to ignored Sentinel's constant rant as he doesn't care of what he had said. He is considered the father of his team as he did his best to protect and giving them some advice to live by. Of course, he's sometimes strict when it come to ordering them to do their job and expect his team to follow the rules.

However, the red and blue leader had tone down of being strict after his team, specifically Prowl; were coping with the loss of their yellow friend since the birth of her sparkling. He had managed to moved on by raising Bumblebee's sparkling with his bondmate Elita for a while and helping Prowl while coping with grief. He just hopes if there is a way to take away the pain, after losing a teammate who was supposed to be a mother to her sparkling. Unfortunately, she was unable to become one and her sparkling is motherless.

Optimus Prime decides to put away Bumblebee's stinger after he took a moment to look at it. He make sure the carrier's stingers is stay in place, just in case if Prowl would be back online without worrying about losing something precious to him. He sighs again and looking into Jetfire's optics as wondering how would she's going to recharge tonight.

"If you want, you may recharge in this room for tonight until I'll find a room for you." He says.

"Thank you, Optimus. I really appreciate for this kind offer." She says.

"However, I don't think it's a good idea for me to recharge in her room since her passing. And besides, I must find her son's room and letting Sari know that her father is on his way."

"If you're looking for Sari and Prowl's son, I could show you where is the room at. It must have been a very long time for you since the last time you visited."

"Please."

With a friendly nod, the red and blue leader is happy to show the sparkling's room to Jetfire so she can finally meet him for the first time since his birth. The orange Elite Guard is excited to see the little spark but nervous at the same time due to taking over Bumblebee's role as being a mother. She will do her to raise the yellow carrier's sparkling very well as a mother would want for her young one to be healthy and strong.

Optimus Prime is showing Jetfire the direction to the sparkling's room after leaving Bumblebee's former room. She follow him as he guide her, searching for the room where Prowl's sparkling and Sari are currently at. From there, they just pass from Bulkhead's to Prowl's room; a room that they used to shared before her death. Everything is still the same and the sparkling's room is not far from a distance between Prowl's and Optimus' room.

"There's his son's room." He says, "Just make sure try not to wake the little one up. It took me for at least two cycles for him to recharge and Sari is there to watch him while I'm busy with the paperwork for Captain Fanzone. If you need anything, I'll be at the control room."

"Don't worry, Optimus. I will be careful and making sure he is recharging."

Optimus smile at Jetfire as he's confident that she'll going to take care of Prowl's sparkling while carefully wake Sari from her nap. He hopes once Prowl will be online by tomorrow, he believe the black and gold cyberninja wouldn't mind at for her to take care of his sparkling in his bondmate's place. Before he leaves from the hallway, the red and blue leader want to make a reminder to the stepmother.

"I'm not sure if you're aware but Ratchet had already explained to me about your appointment tomorrow. He want me to make sure I'll remind you the first thing by dawn."

"I am aware of that."

"Perfect. Then I'll see you the next morning. Comm. link me if you anything and make you recharge at Bumblebee's room as you wish. You'll need some rest."

"Thank you, Optimus."

He smiles with a nod and left as he's heading out towards to the control room to finish some work. Jetfire is standing by the door of the sparkling's room and staring at it for a while. It's been a very long time since she left Earth before suffered from a spark attack.

 _I wonder what he looks like_ , she thought, before thinking about opening the door.

The orange Elite Guard is hesitate opening the door of the sparkling's room. She worries if she going to open the door, the sparkling would be online and cry. However, Sari _is_ inside the sparkling's room, watching him while the little one is recharging. She then remembered what Ratchet said about Sari. The techno-organic teen had been a huge help a lot since the passing of her best friend. He thought she want to take care of him after his mother took care of her. It is something special with a bond between these two before the tragedy.

 _Well, I'm going in_ , she thought nervously.

Jetfire begin opening the door of the sparkling's room. As she finally open the door softly, she is awe of what she is seeing. The room of the little sparkling is very bright and colorful. All the paintings of organic landscapes on the wall were made by Bulkhead are hanging perfectly. The color of the wall is pastel blue with a little shade of yellow and pink like a morning sky. The bookshelf that contains plush toys for the sparkling is neatly arranged along with datapads, fills with Cybertronian story tales. Underneath the shelf, there is a basket that filled with folded thermal blankets, just in case if it becomes cold for the little one. Next to the bookshelf, there's a rocking chair with Sari, sleeping while there are scattered books all over the floor. Probably she was studying for her big test as Ratchet mentioned earlier. And next to her, there's a crib. A crib is where the newborn sparkling is recharging.

Jetfire begin to walk slowly into Prowl's sparkling room. As she enters, she notices a small picture frame of Bumblebee, on the wall, closer to the crib where the sparkling is currently at. From there, she comes closer to the crib where his sparkling is recharging in deep stasis. The little sparkling of Prowl and Bumblebee is recharging peacefully as his belly tank laid on the top of the berth. She smile softly as she watches the sparkling resting his deep stasis nap.

"He seems very calm, especially recharging very deeply." She whispers to herself as she begin to stroke the newborn's tiny horn from his helm.

"You'd actually look like your mother, sweetspark. And you had your father's colors, too."

She continue to stroke the little sparkling's back helm until she hear a moan. It appears Sari begin to be awaken from her sleep as she begin to stretch her arms, while sitting on the rocking chair.

"J-Jetfire, is that you?" The techno-organic teen asks, rubbing her eyes.

Jetfire slowly stop stroking the little sparkling's helm after hearing her name. She smile after watching the newborn in stasis and walk towards to the rocking chair where Sari sat.

"Yes, it's me," she answers, "I came just to check on you and the sparkling. I just wanted to make sure you two are okay and I'm sorry if I have awaken you."

"Oh, it's okay, Jetfire. I ended up sleeping while watching my little brother." She says.

"While watching him, I was studied my books for the test and I got tired of it after reading couple of pages. So, I went to sleep."

"I can tell that."

The orange Elite Guard begin to look around with scattered books all over the floor once again. She begins to pick up some books from the floor and giving to Sari as she grabs her backpack with wide open so she can put it away. The techno-organic teen then closes her backpack after putting away her books and her school supplies as she is already prepared for tomorrow's test. She suddenly begin to hug Jetfire by surprise as a way of saying 'thank you' for helping her. Jetfire smile as it warms her spark.

"She may no longer here but I'm still here if you need anything." She says, referring to Bumblebee.

"I'm glad you're still alive, Jetfire. I just wish Bumblebee is still here." She says sadly.

Sari knew what happened to Jetfire after being informed the death of her yellow friend. She cannot afford to lose her friends like Optimus or Prowl whom almost died from the beginning or during the final battle. She even wish she still had her Allsparks Key to revive Bumblebee, after dying of giving birth. However, it became useless after using upon herself to upgrade long time ago and she regretted that decision, nearly killed her best friend. Jetfire becomes worry for Sari as she is looking at the young girl's eyes, fill with tears. She then pull out a clean cloth from her compartment and begin to clean her tears with gentle care.

"Thanks, Jetfire. I really need it." Sari smile at the orange femme.

"With pleasure." She says with a smile.

After wiping Sari's tears, Jetfire has something to say to the techno-organic teen before going to recharge tonight.

"By the way, Sari. Ratchet wanted me to inform you that your father is on his way to pick you up."

"Oh, really? Did the grumpy bot already called my dad?"

Jetfire chuckles at Sari's nickname for Ratchet. To tell the truth, she was right about Ratchet for being grumpy sometimes especially when he occasionally pulled his wrench and hit on the top of some bot's helm, particularly Bumblebee; for not following direction or just being annoying. Well, the old medic is just getting older and growing tired for the next century of his life.

"Yes, he already did called your father for you." She answers.

"Okay! Then might as well I should be waiting at the main room." Sari says.

She put her backpack on and getting ready to leave from the abandoned factory base as she'll be waiting for her father to pick her up. Jetfire follow her as she takes a last look at Prowl's sparkling, recharging peacefully. She smiles after gazing at the newborn sparkling as she slowly closing the door of his room but decide to leave a little crack open without making a noise. She took a moment to look at the door before leaving.

 _I will be back soon, sweetspark,_ she says in her thoughts.

 _It won't be long. I promise._

A promise indeed, Jetfire has finally return back to the sparkling's room one hour later after spending time with Sari. She hanged out with her so she wouldn't have to be lonely while waiting on her dad to pick her up. She want to make sure Sari is okay before leaving the base and wishes her the best of luck for upcoming test. She sure the techno-organic teen would do great on her education performance and going forth for her future planning. She is looking forward watching her to succeed once she will finish high school soon in several months. However, what she is not looking forward is substituting Bumblebee's place. Of course, she is more than happy to taking care of Prowl's sparkling and making sure the little one meet his needs. But what she has been holding her back is how to take care of him as his new mother. She is never been experienced as a parent before and she didn't got a chance to become one after her bondmate's death. However, she won't allow her doubts to interfering her role as a mother for the little sparkling.

As she puts her thoughts to aside, Jetfire decide to take one last look at Prowl's sparkling before recharging for a stasis night. The little one is still recharging very deeply and she is glad that he is resting and well fed, despite Bumblebee is not there to care for him as she was supposed to. He may still need his mother on the daily basis during the first few months after birth. However, Jetfire is there to watch him and she is planning to stay in his room for a night until Optimus finds a room for her. She decided not to recharge in Bumblebee's room, thinking it's very inappropriate especially she had passed away one month ago after her son was born. She rather to honor her memory by not recharging inside her room. It's for the better good and keep her memories alive.

After watching the newborn sparkling recharging, Jetfire walks to the rocking chair and sit on it to get comfortable before recharging into stasis. She yawns as she begin to rock the chair slowly, looking at the paintings that Bulkhead had made for the bonded couple's son. She then suddenly looking at the picture frame of Bumblebee on the wall, closer to the crib. She isn't sure why the picture of Bumblebee is in her son's room. One thing for sure, however, the orange femme believe his carrier is watching him over from above of the Well of All Sparks. She had trusted Jetfire to raise him and taking care of him in her place. She is also trusted her to be there for her surviving bondmate for comfort his grief, for what he had lost and never been found. The orange Elite Guard is willing doing her best to help Prowl so he won't be alone without his bondmate.

After watching the wall picture frame of his late mother, Jetfire has finally allow her optics to shut as she begins to recharge. Slowly stop rocking the chair, she can finally fall into stasis for a night and looking forward for tomorrow. She hopes she will start a new day as a stepmother of the sparkling who lost his mother after birth. She will do everything she can just being there for the little one and the grieving father. They need her.

Upon until the next morning, Optimus Prime walks into the sparkling's room and tries waking Jetfire from her stasis. He is glad she'd recharged through the night while staying with Prowl's sparkling. However, he still want her to have her own room so she can recharge _more comfortably_. Unfortunately, he is unable to find a room for her to stay with him and the team while caring for the newborn sparkling. He has no choice but he would have to convince her to spend every night at Bumblebee's room from now on until he finds a way to find a room for her or to create one instead. But it's going to take a while for him to create a room just for her since he's busy with work and dealing with more paperwork than usual. He just need to make time so he can start creating a room for her.

As he approach to the orange femme, Optimus gently awake Jetfire by shaking her shoulder. He make sure to remind her before missing an important appointment with Ratchet.

"Jetfire, wake up." Optimus whispering softly to her. Jetfire is beginning onlining her optics from stasis.

"Get yourself ready because you'll have an appointment with Ratchet."

Jetfire nodded as she's tries to awaken herself after recharging from the rocking chair. Optimus help her by lifting her from the chair so she won't fall from it. As she got up from the chair, she notice the sparkling isn't inside the crib. She begin to worry as she was promise to take care of him.

"Optimus, where is Prowl's son?" Jetfire asks with worrisome on faceplate. Optimus smile for reassurance.

"He's with Jazz right now." He says.

"He just feeding the sparkling for the morning breakfast."

"With what?"

"With some last leftover energon milk from Bumblebee before her passing."

Jetfire is relieved, knowing that Jazz is still here after arriving Earth yesterday evening. He must be taking care of his best friend's sparkling for now until she is finish the appointment with Ratchet. However, what she is concern right now is the low supply of the energon milk that Bumblebee had been saving before given birth to her sparkling. Maybe this is the reason Ratchet wanted her to activate the carrier's protocol so the sparkling is well fed during the first year of his life.

Before leaving the sparkling's room with Optimus, Jetfire want to ask the leader with a question. However, she isn't sure if it's a right moment to ask him, though. But she will ask him anyway since she is concern.

"By the way, Optimus. Has Prowl finally awakened from stasis lock?"

As the two got out from the sparkling's room, Optimus stay quiet for a moment as they walk through the hallway before heading to the medbay. He finally answers her question as he stop by the door of another room.

"Not yet but he's in this room now." He pointed to that door.

"If you want, you may see him immediately. However, make sure not to disturb him while recharging. Otherwise, he would be extremely upset." He warn her.

"Are you sure if it's okay for me to see him?" She ask. Optimus nodded.

"You have my permission to see him since Ratchet had allowed me to placed Prowl back to his room. It's better that way for him since you may need some privacy during the activation." Optimus says.

"I will let Ratchet know that you're on your way to meet him. In the meantime, you may see him now but not too long." He continue.

The orange femme nodded as she understands and Optimus smiles once again. He give her a friendly pat on her shoulder and left as he is going to let Ratchet know before the old medic would be upset with her. She wave the leader goodbye as she is still standing by the door of Prowl's room. She is going in as carefully as possible without waking Prowl from his stasis.

As Jetfire decides to check on Prowl before meeting with Ratchet, she wants to make sure that he is okay after he'd been going through a lot of stress since the passing of his beloved bondmate. She hopes and pray to Primus that Prowl would accept her as his son's new mother. She wanted to honor Bumblebee's memory as making sure her sparkling is being raised healthy with love and care.

As she slowly walks into his room, she notice the cyberninja had finally calmed while recharging of his relieved. Although there were still some sadness on his faceplate, she found him very peaceful yet beautifully while recharge his processor. Of course, it's not appropriate to use the term 'beautiful' on a mech, especially he was bonded with Bumblebee. However, she adores every moment of peace and calming for him as he's in deep stasis.

She walks closer to the berth and gently sitting on the side of the berth next to him, without waking him up. She takes moment for awhile as making sure he's alright since going through the struggle. She then carefully lean to the upper helm of the cyberninja and kiss him gently. This is not her intention of doing so. She is not sure why she did that, however, she may want to show affection towards him as a caring bot.

"Please forgive me, Prowl." She says softly while Prowl is still recharging.

"I didn't mean to kiss you on your helm. It was my spark that told me to do so."

She begins to stroke Prowl's faceplate from her servo and notices as she touches him, his cheek area is warm. Very warm, indeed. She tries her best not to wake him up as it's too early to be online, even though he is not ready to be online just yet. He need some rest for now until he is ready to be awake so he would see his sparkling again for the first time since being stasis lock.

As she stop stroking his faceplate, Jetfire decide to leave at his berthside by carefully lift herself from the berth. She takes one last look before leaving his room, by the door, making sure Prowl isn't awake. She must leave for now before Ratchet would be wondering where is she. She promise to Optimus Prime that she won't be staying too long at his room since the cyberninja will soon be online. She then gently closes the door of his room and walk away, heading towards to the medbay for her appointment. She hopes she will see Prowl again and talk to him, whenever he is ready, without suffering his loss. She wants to help him through.

Less than moments later after Jetfire left, Prowl has suddenly awakened from his stasis as his optics are finally back online. He is not sure how he feels at the moment nor why his spark was shocked with mixed emotion. As he is trying to fix himself from the berth, the first thing he notice is he's not inside his bondmate's room.

 _Where am I?_ He ask himself through his thoughts.

 _I was at Bumblebee's room before. And now I am inside my room. Why I am here? And where is my son?_

Suddenly, the door is open and Prowl got out from the berth quickly as he is ready to meet. It's his teammate Bulkhead and he just came to pay a visit.

"Prowl! You're awake!" Bulkhead happily exclaims.

Prowl is receiving a gentle hug by Bulkhead as the green wrecker glad his friend is online and well. Without a smile with some confusion, the cyberninja hugs back to him as he is appreciating of him for the visit. They've been getting along in their good terms for very long time since they worked together for the Dinobot Island, way before Prowl was bonded with Bee. Before her untimely death, both she and Bulkhead were best friends since they met at the boot camp before meeting with Optimus and his team. Eventually, both of them are more like as the organics called 'brother and sister relationship', in which most siblings would get along very well. However, as much as Prowl is, Bulkhead still misses his little buddy or sometimes referring to her as 'little sister' very dearly to his spark. He wishes her death had never happened at all and hate seeing Prowl going through the struggle with a sparkling that he is caring for.

After hugging the the grieving father, Bulkhead wanted to make sure that he is okay after coming out from stasis lock. He is still concerns for his well-being and wanted him to get back on his pedes.

"How are feeling after taking long stasis?" Bulkhead ask.

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure exactly." Prowl admitted.

"I cannot say I'm better right now because I'm not over my bondmate's passing just yet. Would you care to explain why I've returned back to my berthroom?"

Bulkhead worries for Prowl's mental state as the cyberninja is wondering why he ended up at his room. Apparently, he had already spend too much time at Bumblebee's room since she passed away. As the Prowl admitted, he's still misses his beloved bondmate and wishes her to be with him and raising their sparkling together. However, she is not there anymore and he is alone, raising his son without its mother.

"You don't realize you were brought here by Optimus, right?" He ask.

Prowl shook his helm as he doesn't remembered anything of what is going on, other than the day of his bondmate's death.

"The reason you were brought here is because you've been crying a lot since Bumblebee's gone. Doc-bot said you were refused to leave her room while your sparkling was being care by Boss-bot. They worried you were going to hurt yourself."

"Why would they think I want to hurt myself?" Prowl suddenly ask Bulkhead a question as the cyberninja is shock. Bulkhead becomes silence as he is trying to explain why Optimus and Ratchet were worried about the grieving father.

"This is absurd, Bulkhead." He continues while being upset without receiving a answer from Bulkhead.

"They know I have a sparkling to raise and I cannot just abandon him by hurting myself. I would never doing this to myself except I had sacrificed long time ago during the final battle before being resurrected."

Bulkhead remembered when Prowl did died during the final battle as he'd gave up his spark in order to save the world. He doesn't remembered exactly how long did the cyberninja been offline way before he was finally being revived. However, he does remembered when Jazz came to talked to Bumblebee by lying to her that Prowl was fine and he went into full stasis lock, before found a way to resurrected him. There was also a special memory that Bulkhead would revisit when Prowl was finally resurrected; asking Bumblebee to be his bondmate and he became the first bot as being told the good news by his little buddy after she accepted the bonding proposal. That was the happiest moments ever after going through the darkest day of the final battle.

Unfortunately, there was the saddest moments especially recently after the birth of their sparkling. Bumblebee never gotten a chance see her son born as she passed away. And it devastated Prowl a lot since he and his bondmate were looking forward to have a family together. He'd finally had a sparkling but as a single father. He might have to live and raise his newborn son on his own without his beloved bondmate. He has to be there for him, for Bumblebee's wish.

Bulkhead becomes worrying as if he made Prowl upset. He didn't mean it to upset him since he's been going through a lot of stress lately. He just need to be careful of what to say next time; since he and Prowl were gotten trouble by Optimus Prime long time ago, for keeping a secret of protecting the Dinobots from a different location without his leader's knowledge.

"Listen, Prowl. I didn't mean to upset you if that's what you were thinking." Bulkhead worries.

"I'm not, Bulkhead. Just shock. That is all. I'm sorry if you thought it that way." He says.

"I think I'm going out right now. I need some time to clear my processor."

"Are you sure, Prowl?"

Prowl nodded with emotionless expression on his faceplate. Bulkhead smile with sadness and giving another gentle hug before leaving his room.

"If you need anything, Prowl, just let me know. I will be watching the monitor."

With that said, Bulkhead left Prowl's room and heading to the control room, beginning watching the monitor. Prowl got of his room and left the base after ending the conversation with Bulkhead before returning back to the monitor duty. He is finally outside and decides to take a moment to view the outside world before transforming. It seems everything is still the same especially before the birth of his son. However, it won't be the same without his beloved bondmate. She is not there as the view is perfect in the near-ending summer morning skies on a Friday. He used to take Bumblebee out for a date with him very often before they were bonded. They've never gone to any special or fancy places other than spending time in the woods at night.

In his shameful feeling, however, he sometimes made _intensely_ love with her in the woods without being seen by others. Bumblebee sometimes insisted the cyberninja to make love _harder_ with her before bonded and made their passionate moment lasts before returning back to the base. He sometime reluctant to do so with her before bonding; thinking it was wrong as the same practice as the organic couples believed. However, he didn't want his yellow beetle to be upset back then during their relationship. Kissing was fine but making love before bonding it seems wrong. Luckily for her, she didn't became carrying at all while dating him since she knew when was the right moment before getting started. He believed she doesn't want to get into much trouble with Optimus or Ratchet. Otherwise, she would have been punished for being careless with him.

Sighing as he transforms into a motorcycle mode with a hologram of an organic officer, Prowl decides to take a stroll around the town and begin driving. While looking around the town, he notices a familiar car that looks like Bumblebee's vehicle mode, with her signature black stripe on it. He won't believe his optics. Is Bumblebee alive for entire time? If she is, then why she is on patrol duty right now, a month after giving birth to their sparkling? She should be resting while caring for her son as it supposed to, right?

Sighing as he come closer to that vehicle, Prowl transforms and walk up to her as he misses her a lot since her passing. He is hoping she would talk to him right now as he misses her beautiful voice. However, it's not Bumblebee at all. As the driver's side of the window rolls down, Prowl immediately recognize the organic driver. It's his close friend Captain Fanzone and he must be doing some patrol duty right now.

"Prowl! Long time, no see!" Captain Fanzone says.

"I haven't seen you since for a least a month! Where have you been?"

Before Prowl can answer to his question, Captain Fanzone wanted to acknowledge his wise robot friend to congratulate him on the new arrival. He is currently unaware of what's going on with Prowl and his team since he had been away from them for a least two months, out of town with the local politicians in Washington, D.C. He got a word from Professor Sumdac that Bumblebee had given birth and he wanted to know if the mother and her newborn are doing well. He already aware that Prowl and Bumblebee are _married_ , since he was invited to their bonding ceremony few years ago.

"By the way, I want to congrats for having your first child. I know you and Bumblebee would be great parents to the little guy of yours." He smiles. Prowl remains silence without showing his expression.

"If you or Bumblebee need anything, you can always let me know. I might stop by tomorrow to drop off some paperwork for Optimus."

"That won't be necessary." Prowl has finally broke his silence. Captain Fanzone looked puzzled, as wanted to know why the cyberninja looked tired with sadness. Probably the first month as being a parent must be hard at first.

"Why would you say that? I'm sure you guys need something from me with some help." He says.

"I even got this comic book for Bumblebee as a gift for her. I know she will be busy caring for her young one, however, I think she may wanted this since she's gonna at the base for a while without being bored." He smiles again, handing over the comic book to Prowl.

 _I don't think she won't be needing this anymore,_ Prowl thought, fearing to hurt his organic friend's feelings if he doesn't accept a gift for Bumblebee.

"Thank you." Prowl forcibly smile without breaking down.

"Anytime." He says.

"Well, I'll better get going. I have to drive the other side of town and meeting with school children. I will see you tomorrow, Prowl."

He starts the car and drive as Captain Fanzone waving goodbye to the cyberninja. Prowl is just standing there, watching the yellow mini compact car drives as it reminded him of Bumblebee. Instead of transforming, he decides to walk back to the base while holding the comic book that it supposedly be a gift for his bondmate. Unfortunately, the gift is useless but he didn't want to throw it away. It's not his organic friend's fault for not knowing the passing of his bondmate. He hasn't visited the base for longest time, before his son was born. Maybe tomorrow, Optimus Prime would explain the situation to him before meeting once again.

Prowl has finally return back to the base after talking with his good friend Captain Fanzone. As he's walk through the hallway, the first thing he want to check is his newborn son. He haven't seen him since he went into stasis lock. And now that he got out of it, he can finally seeing his sparkling again. He has to since Bumblebee passed away and she's no longer there to see their sparkling or to be with her bondmate.

As he's finally made it through the hallway, Prowl stop by his son's room and check as he is about to open the door. Slowly opening the door, he notices some bot is sitting on the rocking chair and cradling. He stood by as he watches her rocking his sparkling, nursing him as he's sucking from her chassis. Prowl is confused and wonders who is that bot and why she is nursing his sparkling. Jazz notice Prowl is standing by the door of the sparkling's room and decide to walk up to him with a smile.

"In case you don't remember, Prowl, that's Jetfire." Jazz is letting his friend know.

"Why she is in my son's room? Is she feeding him through her chassis?"

As Prowl is beginning to upset with some confusion, Jazz tries to explain the best as he can before it's too late.

"Apparently, we'd just runnin' out of energon milk that Bee saved for your sparklin'. So, Ratchet decided to activated the carrier's protocol from her system so she feed your son."

Prowl stare at Jazz for a moment with silence. He then decided to walk away from him without saying a word to his old friend. Jazz is confused and wondering if Prowl is upset. He hopes the black and gold cyberninja is alright and believing it's going take a while for him to getting over the grieving and the sadness. He hopes the grieving father would accept Jetfire as the carrier, replacing Bumblebee's role.

Still holding the comic book, Prowl enters the room and decides to putting away on the top of the desk. He realize that he is not at his room but rather at his bondmate's former room. This is his intention because he missed her a lot since her soul had disappeared after her son was born. As the comic book is lying on the desk, Prowl takes Bumblebee's stringers off from desk and begin to holding it to his chassis. He then begins to cry quietly as his spark is broken.

 _I love you, Bumblebee,_ Prowl tearfully thought as he's holding her stringers very tightly to his spark.

 _And always will, forevermore..._

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Hello and thank you for reading chapter three of this story. Please keep in mind if you haven't read _Always Will_ , written by user, Mesmorelda; you can read it as it's under Favorite Stories on my profile. It's best to read that first before reading the prologue and the first three chapters of this story. It will also make sense as you read.

Anyway, I have some issue about writing this chapter and upcoming chapter four. But I think chapter four _will be_ the hardest chapter to write due to severe writer's block. I did had some writer's block in this chapter. However, I took some break by writing the chapter contents as brainstorming and match the story based on _Always Will_. I like to take my time and read it over like at least several times during the writer's block phase until the idea comes up. If I am unable to come up with an idea, I sometimes took another long break for a day or two before returning back to the story. My brain was being overload and I need to relax my thoughts before moving on. Maybe it's worth it to take a break until getting back to the chapter.

I have nothing else to say about this chapter other than apologizing for a very long delay and changing the gender of Jetfire and Bumblebee. In my opinion, it makes sense for a femme when it comes to taking care of a sparkling after giving birth. And yes, I have read some stories, particularly Bumblebee is involved, the part where a mech is carrying and then giving birth to a sparkling. It just it doesn't make no sense at all but hey, it's fan fiction and some stories are actually good!

Once again, thank you for reading this chapter and feel free to leave a review, follow, or favorite this story as you wish. You don't have to unless you want to. The next chapter will be out very soon by the end of this month (as of May 2018) and it would be focusing on the final moments between Sari and Bumblebee. I won't tell you anymore, otherwise I'm just giving it away.

Thank you again for reading this story and as of May 13, 2018, Happy Mother's Day. Cherish the memories with her on this day and everyday and my thoughts with prayers are for those whose mother is no longer around. She is still in your heart and forevermore. Keep her memory alive.

Note: Please remember, Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro and Takara. The original story of _Always Will_ is written by Mesmorelda.


	5. Chapter 4: The Final Moments

**Chapter 4**

The Final Moments

Jetfire decides to check on Prowl's sparkling and see how's the little one been doing. Apparently, his sparkling is still recharging peacefully with Sari as she's gently cuddle with the little one while resting with him. Then, the orange Elite Guard was told from Optimus Prime that Prowl went out for the overnight patrol duty with Captain Fanzone. The leader had already talked to the organic officer about Prowl's situation and he needed much support as possible while coping the loss of his bondmate. She did, however, overheard the entire conversation between the leader and the organic officer. Captain Fanzone told the leader during their conversation that he's willing to do his best to help Prowl during the difficulties, especially raising his newborn son.

One thing for sure, however, the black and gold cyberninja have decided to returned back to work, few cycles after waking up from stasis lock. He was supposed not to return after his sparkling was born but the situation had changed and he is still struggling raising his son alone without its mother. Perhaps this is the reason he rather be alone at night while coping something that he had lost to his spark. He needed some personal time alone and trying his best to adjust his life without Bumblebee.

On the other hand, Sari has been resting with the little one for a while since she had decided to visited the Autobots' base on Saturday afternoon, a day after her test. She was asked by Optimus if she could stayed one more night before he allows the orange femme herself to take over. The techno-organic teen had agreed to help 'babysitting' the newborn sparkling and right now, she is sleeping with him as if a mother is there for her little one.

 _She must've been very tired_ , she thought while watching Sari and the sparkling resting through the evening together.

Jetfire had been told by Jazz when he was still visiting Earth, he thought Sari had been played a major role to help out and taking care of her late best friend's sparkling with Elita-1. Even though his mother's spark is no longer around, he is still remains calm everytime Sari is around. She even saved Optimus' time and energy by taking care of Prowl's son, due to the red and blue's heavy load of schedule from work and his bondmate joined another team temporarily for a special mission.

As she thought about the techno-organic teen, maybe her white cyberninja friend was right; it had something to do with a friendship bond between Bumblebee and Sari, especially while when the yellow scout was carrying. They're always hanging out together anywhere they go and almost inseparable. Even though Bumblebee was bonded with Prowl, she had always enjoyed spending time with her techno-organic friend. The orange Elite Guard thought about it and notice for a moment; no wonder Bumblebee had treated Sari as a daughter as if she was a mother to her. Sari grew up without a mother and never had been experienced of as what's it's like to have a mom in her life.

As Jetfire quietly watches her asleep, she wonders what the techno-organic teen is dreaming. She hopes Sari would be dreaming something to do with her happiness. Or maybe dreaming of her best friend Bumblebee as if she were still online in her dreams. Perhaps she's dreaming something more _meaningful_ to her heart or rather a spark since she's a techno-organic from her upgrade. Or maybe she's dreaming of the final moments with her yellow friend before her passing.

 _On one Sunday afternoon, Sari and Bumblebee are really enjoyed having lunch together at the Burger Bot after visiting the local video game arcade in downtown Detroit. Sari was eating a burger with fries while Bumblebee is drinking five of eight gallon cans of vegetables oil. She had been craving since she's carrying and she was already past her due date. Jazz had already warned her for several times that she shouldn't be going out other than the Autobot base under Ratchet's order due to the fact that her sparkling could be born at any day. Bumblebee had tired of staying indoors most of the time and decided to hang out with Sari instead, for as long she was careful._

 _However, if she feel her sparkling is ready to be born, she would calmly comm. link Jazz first and taking her back to the base immediately. Of course, her sparkling won't be born right away because she would have to go through labor first as the preparation of giving birth. She is very excited but nervous at the same time when the moment would arrive. But she is very confident that her black and gold bondmate will be there for her when their sparkling is ready to be born and holding him for the first time. She is excited as she can't wait for the arrival of her son and so is Sari as a 'older sister' to the newborn sparkling._

" _Hey Bee, have you thought of a name for your son?" Sari suddenly asked her best friend after finished eating her lunch._

 _Bumblebee thought for a moment as she tried her best to answer to her best friend's question. She forgot about deciding a name for her son and had failed to discussed with Prowl._

" _Oh, slag! I haven't thought what to name him. In fact, neither Prowl or myself haven't decide what to name him at all." She confessed._

" _I thought you two were supposed to write the list down after finding out the gender of your baby in few months ago, I guess." Sari thought._

" _Maybe you're right, Sari," Bumblebee agreed with her, "I think I should write the names on the list right now and show it to Prowl later tonight so we can decide what to name him."_

" _I think that's a great idea, Bee!" Sari finally smile with her best friend's suggestion._

" _If you want, I'll help you writing it down while you come up with any potential names."_

 _Bumblebee liked Sari's idea and her offering with kindness. She is very grateful to have a very special friend since they first met. Hopefully if Primus allowed her, she wanted Sari to be considered as an older sister to her sparkling once he would born into this organic world. She trusted her with all her spark and she knows the techno-organic teen would be great for her son as an older sister._

 _Bumblebee began to smiled softly as she was rubbing her sparkling bump on her abdomen affectionately as she's trying to think of his name. She noticed her unborn sparkling is very quiet and had been quiet all day since she left the base on early Saturday morning. Probably she assumed he's recharging peacefully. She then sent out a gentle pulse to her sparkling with tenderness between the carrier and the creation's bond from her spark. She is looking forward to becoming a mother very soon as for her bondmate Prowl would becoming a father as well. Meanwhile, Sari is still waiting on Bumblebee for her son's name on the list._

" _Are you still having a hard time naming for my little brother?" Sari asked._

 _Bumblebee is still undecided, not sure what are the names to add on the list. She had wished that both Prowl and herself had already discussed with any potential names for him on time rather than the last minute. She had a habit of getting things done on the last minutes. She only hoped her son would come out to be a responsible mech during upgrades like his father and not unorganized like his own mother. Then suddenly, she thought of something that would make her techno-organic friend happy and more meaningful to her heart. She is not sure why or how did she come up with that name but it had something to do with her spark. Maybe a special bond that both the carrier and techno-organic teen had shared since the first meeting._

" _How would you feel if we'll name your little brother 'Sparkplug'?" Bumblebee asked._

 _Sari thought for a moment as she closes her eyes. Then, a familiar name that caught her attention immediately. As she opened her eyes, she began questioning her pregnant friend with curiosity._

" _Why would you want to name 'Sparkplug' as your son's name?" She asked._

" _You don't realize that it was belonged to my dog's name, don't you think?"_

" _Yeah, I know." Bumblebee replied._

" _It's a last minute decision but I want to name him as honoring your late pet."_

 _Sari had finally understand why Bumblebee had decided to name her son 'Sparkplug'. Few years ago before the upgrade incident, her techno pet dog named Sparkplug was killed from incoming car while crossing the crosswalk. The driver was being careless while texting to a friend, according to the police report from Captain Fanzone when he was on patrol duty that day. He arrested the driver immediately and took the damaged Sparkplug to the Autobot base. He then asked Ratchet to repair Sparkplug before Sari coming home from school. The old medic did tried his best to fixed her techno pet but it was severely damaged beyond repair. He then tragically informed to Professor Sumdac that he was unable to revived Sparkplug and already went offline. Sari was extremely upset later that day after her father told her the tragic news. She remembered explaining to Bumblebee the next day through her sobbing. Bumblebee did her best, however, comforting her organic friend after the tragic loss and hugged her like a mother did to her crying child. Then, she and her teammates set up the memorial plaque on the bottom trunk of the organic tree from outside of the abandoned factory plant as honoring Sparkplug's memory._

 _Sari began to smiled with excitement and jumped onto Bumblebee immediately as she began hugging her best friend's abdomen, where her baby brother is still inside. She then pressed her ear gently as she's trying to listen her baby brother's movement. Apparently, Bumblebee felt her sparkling's sudden movement with a little discomfort. She then began to winced with a slight pain but quickly disappeared. Sari immediately looking up at her best friend with concern._

" _Bumblebee, are you alright?" She asked._

" _Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just surprised." She reassured her techno-organic friend._

" _My sparkling was quiet all day and then suddenly, he just woke up when you jumped on me."_

" _Sorry, Bee. I didn't mean to."_

 _Sari felt bad for jumping on Bumblebee while she's pregnant. However, Bee smiled softly as she's picking her little friend up and hugged her._

" _Don't worry, Sari," she said, "I know you didn't mean to. You're just excited as I am. That is all."_

" _But I got too excited, Bee. I could've hurt you or my baby brother." She admitted._

 _Bumblebee continued to smiled with reassurance after hugging Sari with her spark. She didn't want her best friend to feel bad for jumping on her abdomen. She is grateful to have a very special friend who is still there and willing to hang out with her while carrying. She hoped once her sparkling born, she wanted to make sure to have the perfect time for the both of them. Of course, Sari would understand that Bee would be more likely to spend the majority of her time with the newborn sparkling within the first year of his life. He is very important for the carrier as making sure he will grow healthy and strong like his father, while more cheerful and of course, obnoxious like his mother. Bumblebee is going to do her best as a first-time mother once her sparkling is born. Sari would be there as well for her by helping as a way of hanging out while caring for the little one._

" _I was wondering if you still want to hangout with me while helping me with my son." She wondered._

" _Wasn't Prowl had already given his time off by the time your baby is born?"_

 _Bumblebee frowned at Sari's question as she sighed. She wished her bondmate would spend more with her by the time their son is born. However, due to Sentinel Prime is always getting after Boss-bot as he would already allowed the soon-to-be father to have several months off; Optimus had to broke a disappointing news to the expecting parents. Only having Prowl work more hours while spending less time with his bondmate and his newborn son. He is still not sure why his former friend is doing on purpose to them and causing more stress as it is not good for both the carrier and the unborn sparkling. To rest assured, Bumblebee still love Prowl despite the heavy load of schedule that he was forced by Sentinel. And besides, she still had a backup plan by having her best friend to help her after the birth of their son. Prowl doesn't mind at all, however, he still want to spend more time with her along with their newborn son as family._

" _He got approved but there was a last minute changed." She frowned._

" _We were very disappointed about that because after all the things that we've been through has finally a dream come true. But that big-chin Boss-bot ruined everything by telling my bondmate to spend less time with me and my sparkling."_

" _That's terrible, Bee!"_

" _I know! And if he's want to mess with my sparkling, he'll have to get through with me first. Otherwise, I will kick his aft if he tries to hurt my son or Prowl!"_

 _Sari giggled at her best friend's remarked. She knew her yellow friend would be a overprotective mom for her newborn son, despite of her attitude problem in the past. However, she was very concerned for her well-being lately. Everytime she hangs out with Bumblebee, the yellow carrier ended up stopping by taking a quick rest before moving on. She sometimes out of 'breath' from her air tank and feeling dizziness as well. According to Ratchet, this is considered normal for Bee to experienced these symptoms during the carrying cycle since her sparkling need to be a constant refuel and some energy from his mother. As long she had enough of refueling and recharging, both the carrier and the creation should be healthy and Sari is looking forward to help her._

" _Hey Bee, I am concerned for your health lately since your former drill instructor came to visited at the base." Sari worried._

" _I mean, he had said a lot of mean things about you and your team. But mostly he has been picking on you more often. Why he does that? It's just not fair."_

 _Bumblebee thought for a moment before explaining to her organic friend. She became silence suddenly after Sari voiced her concerned between the carrier and the former drill instructor. She didn't want Sari to be worrying about her or the sparkling's well-being with stress. She rather had her techno-organic friend to be more worrying about returning back to school after the summer break than dealing with the drama that caused by Sentinel._

" _How about this? I'm taking you to the mall tomorrow and we can go shopping for the back-to-school sales. Summer is almost over and you gotta have everything ready before returning back to school." Bumblebee suggested as she changed the subject immediately._

" _But Bumblebee, you haven't answer my question." Sari worried._

" _I just hate seeing that big-chin bot who is treating you very badly, especially you're still pregnant."_

" _I know, Sari and I'm sorry that you're worrying so much about me and my sparkling." Bumblebee frowned._

 _Sari didn't mean to saddened her yellow friend nor forcing her to changed the subject by taking her to the mall. She just wanted to know why Sentinel Prime is always been mean to her, especially expecting her first child. It seems it considered unfair for the carrier or her unborn sparkling to deal with stress. As she thought, it's not healthy for them especially for her sparkling was supposedly born a month ago. Probably Ratchet had misinformed the due date to Prowl and the carrier._

" _No, Bumblebee. I should be the one to say I'm sorry. I understand you don't want to talk about and I want to help you."_

" _Sweetie, you're already been helping me a lot and I really appreciate with that." She smiled._

" _Helping you a lot?" Sari suddenly questioning Bumblebee._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _What I mean is you've always there for me since I became carrying with first my sparkling. I sometimes feel alone and doing absolutely nothing while Prowl and my teammates went out and doing their jobs. I can't don't anything at all until my son is born. And that's where you came in every day to hang out with me so I don't have to be alone."_

 _Sari's smile soften as she didn't realized that she had helped Bumblebee for entire time. She wanted to make sure her yellow carrier friend is alright as the birth of her first sparkling will arrive soon. She knew Bumblebee would be a good mother to her newborn son and so is Prowl as he would be a protective father to him. As the two shared their moments together, Sari felt the unborn sparkling's movement, due to the contact from Bumblebee's abdomen. It seems the unborn child is kicking and making his mother giggled as it wanted for attention._

" _I guess he really wants to be out right now." Bumblebee laughed._

" _Wait, you mean you're going into labor right now?!" Sari began to worried as she thought. However, Bumblebee shook her helm for reassurance._

" _No, Sari. I am still fine. He just asking for attention and probably wanted to meet you very soon."_

" _You better be alright, Bee. Otherwise, Prowler woulda throw his shuriken at me for not watchin' you."_

 _Suddenly, Bumblebee and Sari turned around as the two checked who it is. Apparently, Jazz was standing behind them with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his faceplate. Probably he just arrived to pick up Bumblebee before the afternoon hangout becomes evening dark. Bumblebee put Sari down after allowing her to sit on her for a while and tries to get up from the large chair. Jazz helped the yellow carrier as he gently lift her waist from the chair, due to unable to supported on her own since her bump is too large._

" _Hi, Jazz! You came here to pick me up,huh?" Bumblebee greeted the Elite Guard cyberninja._

" _You know it, Bee." Said Jazz as he's still holds the carrier's waist for support._

" _By the way, Bee, you almost had me a spark attack from your lil' friend's reaction. I was about to comm. link Ratchet first, thinking you're 'bout to have him right now but you said you were fine. Are you really sure you're alright?"_

 _Bumblebee rolled her optics, thinking Jazz is much worse as Prowl is when it comes being overprotective, even though they were trained as cyberninjas from Master Yoketron back then. However, she smiled as she began to patted her abdomen once again and reassuring him that she is fine. Sari smiled as well and she, too, patted Bumblebee's abdomen as making sure her baby brother is fine._

" _Don't worry, Jazz. If Bumblebee said she's fine, then so is her son." Sari answered Jazz's question for the yellow carrier._

" _At least somebody isn't being overwhelmed or worrying so much about me unlike you or Prowl." Bumblebee smirked. Jazz rolled his optics at the carrier's comment._

" _Whatever," said Jazz, "Anyway, we have to go back to the base. Prowl is wonderin' where you were and he might be upsettin' with you right now for leavin' the base."_

" _I don't think Prowl isn't upset with me." Said Bumblebee._

" _I already talked to him this morning before leaving the base. Even though he doesn't wanted me to leave the base, he had allowed me to hang out with her, only as long I am careful. Isn't that's right, Sari?"_

 _Sari looked at Bumblebee and smile. She nodded with agreement, knowing her yellow carrier friend is fine. Jazz smiled at them, watching the two sharing their moments before leaving the Burger Bot fast food restaurant._

" _Well, Sari, I'm gonna take off right now with Jazz. I hope I will see you tomorrow morning!" Bumblebee is saying goodbye to Sari._

" _I will be waiting for you so we can hang out again." Sari is looking forward to see her again. Bumblebee nodded as she waved a goodbye to her techno-organic friend before leaving the restaurant with Jazz._

 _As Sari watched Bumblebee and Jazz leaving, the techno-organic teen grabbed the small paper and decided to take a look at it for a moment. She'd written a name that Bumblebee suggested from her spark, hoping Prowl would accept the name for his son as honoring of her late pet. She then placed the small piece of paper to her heart as she can't wait for the arrival of Sparkplug. She began to wondered of what her little brother would look like once her yellow friend give birth to him. Maybe he would look his mother with his father's personality. Or maybe his father's features as he would one day train as a cyberninja and later joining the Elite Guard like his mother used to dreamed of. Or even better yet, he might get his mother's obnoxious personality while he still matches his father's frame._

 _Sari laughed as she thought that would be hilarious if the team would get another Bumblebee. She thought the mother and son would be a perfect team when it comes to prank Prowl on a daily basis and driving Optimus's processor crazy as if they're distracting his work. However, she is excited as she can't wait for them to have their first child. She knows from the bottom of her heart that Prowl and Bumblebee would become good parents as they're welcoming their son to the world. She is looking forward to meet the little one real soon._

 _Until the next morning, Sari had been waiting on Bumblebee for at least an hour late as she's already ready going out to the mall for the back-to-school shopping. She was wondering why Bee is taking so long as she thought of her best friend was always on time, every time hanging out on weekends and sometimes weekdays during the summer break. She does occasionally showed up an hour late to the base every time when Optimus Prime called out the team for a mission or the patrol duty status report. He often getting after the yellow scout for showing up late but that's the old habit of her yellow friend._

 _However, ever since Bumblebee became pregnant, Sari noticed her best friend's behavior changed during seven months. Other than the random mood swings, she became more mature and willing to listen any advice from Ratchet as she wanted to take care of herself and the unborn child. She wanted to be a mature mother for her son and hopefully teaching him the basic organic life of Earth and taking him to Cybertron with her bondmate as a family vacation. She is looking forward to be a mother after all the struggle that she and Prowl had gone through together like nearly sacrificed his spark during the final battle to the upgrade incident where Bee almost died; in which later were told that she was unable to conceive a child at all._

 _But everything had changed in fews years later when Bumblebee and Prowl found out they're expecting their first child. They thought they would never going to have a chance to raise a family with a lost hope. And now they're looking forward to welcome their son with open arms as they're already prepared for the parenthood. Sari can't wait when the time would come as Bumblebee is being close to giving birth to her first sparkling, despite of pasting her due date like over a month. And speaking of that, Sari thought and wondered if Bumblebee had already talked with Prowl about naming their newborn son 'Sparkplug'. She hoped her bondmate is okay with that after the discussion for that potential name and she is looking forward to meet her baby brother very soon._

 _Suddenly, her thoughts got interrupted when a unfamiliar car pullover in front of her and transformed into a robot mode. It was Jazz, with tiredness on his faceplate. It was the first time that Sari had seen Jazz in a vehicle mode. He normally doesn't transform into a vehicle mode on a daily basis during his visit to Earth. However, he had to since he needed to see Sari at that moment._

" _Hey Sari, how are ya doin'?" He asked tiredly._

" _Not good, Jazz." She frowned as she answered._

" _I am worry because Bumblebee is running very late. She's a little over an hour now and we're supposed going to the mall right now."_

 _Jazz's spark broke as he tried to understand why Sari is very worry and a little bit upset. He wanted to tell her of something that might help but she went on to continued explaining her situation to the white cyberninja._

" _Bumblebee had never showed up late every time we had plans. She's always on time. And suddenly, she still hasn't shown up at all. I wonder, what is going on with her?"_

" _Have you tried to comm. link her?" He asked._

" _I have and all I hear is a weird static sounds. Is Bumblebee okay? Is she alright with her son?"_

 _Jazz sighed at the last question from Sari. He had no choice but offering her a ride to the Autobot base. He might have to explain to Optimus Prime later as why he invited her to the base. Probably this is not the right moment to invited her, however, she must know before finding out what is going on with Bumblebee for being late._

" _I think there's something I want to show you and maybe it may help to answer your question." Said Jazz with a serious tone._

 _Sari is confused but nodded. She is not sure what does he mean if he had something to show to her. She hoped everything is okay, especially for Bumblebee since she had been going through a lot stress lately with Sentinel Prime during her pregnancy. However, the techno-organic teen thought of something, explaining why her yellow friend is running really late. Perhaps it had something to do with Bumblebee that she just had given birth to her first child and she is waiting for her to come to the base immediately. It may had explained why she was little bit stressed as she had already past her due day. Maybe that's why Jazz offered a ride in the first place and meeting her newborn child. However, if the yellow carrier's son was born, than why Jazz isn't happy?_

 _Without hesitation, Sari hopped into Jazz in his vehicle mode after transforming and he began taking her to the Autobot base. While she was inside that vehicle, Jazz is giving her an advice with a warning. He hoped she would listen and understand since she always excited to meet Bumblebee every time she visited the abandoned factory plant._

" _When we get there to the base, don't say anything. Ratchet is not in the good mood this morning." He warned._

" _Why would I want to talk when that grumpy old bot is around?" She asked._

" _You know that grumpy old bot is always in a bad mood, especially every time Bumblebee used to annoyed him before marrying with Prowl."_

" _I know. Just lettin' you know." He said._

 _Sari became silence for a while after Jazz warned her. She want to know what is going on and she hopes Bumblebee is alright. Maybe if she didn't given birth at all, probably she got sick and she was unable to going out right now due to stress. Probably Prowl or Ratchet had made her stayed at the base for now until she is healthy to leave the base. Sari has finally stop thinking when she and Jazz had arrived to the Autobot base. Sari got out of the vehicle mode first and then Jazz transformed back into the robot mode. She then looked at Jazz with curiosity as she is wondering why he looked very serious on his faceplate._

" _C'mon, Sari, let's go inside." He leads her to the front door._

 _As Sari and Jazz entered the base, the main room is very empty and quiet. The T.V. was on with no sound and no one is in the main room to watch. As they continued walking towards to the control room, Bulkhead is sitting there by the monitor to check if there's any crime activity at that moment. She noticed the green wrecker look kind of sad as he is continued watching the monitor. He finally noticed the presence of Jazz and he got out of his seat as he began to hugged Sari with gentleness. He usually like to hug his friends, especially with Bumblebee and Sari. Except his hugs is often crushed sometimes, causing injury to his friends. However, this hug is very different from the usual and Sari wanted to know why._

" _Boss-bot is waiting for you from outside of the medbay." Bulkhead is letting Jazz know while hugging Sari._

" _Thanks, Bulkhead. We will see him right now." Said Jazz._

 _Bulkhead put Sari down as he allowed her to follow the Elite Guard cyberninja to the medbay. She watched him as the green wrecker went back to the seat and he began to sobbing in tears. She became concerned for her oversized green friend as wondering why he is crying._

" _Jazz, why Bulkhead is sad?" Sari asked him softly with concern._

 _Jazz heard the techno-organic's question, however, he didn't said anything. Instead, he only answered by shaking his helm. Sari never understood of what is going on and why they're very serious for a moment. Finally, they made it to the hallway from outside of the medbay and meeting with Optimus Prime as the leader was holding something. Along with him, Ratchet was there too as well with sadness on his faceplate. Both of them looked serious and devastated. She wondered what was going on and why they're not in the good mood._

" _Hello, Jazz. Hello, Sari." Optimus greeted them while he's holding something in cradle position._

" _Hey Prime. Hey Ratchet." Jazz greets them back, "Bulkhead told me to meet you there and I hope ya don't mind I brought Sari along with me. She was waitin' on Bee."_

" _I can tell that." Ratchet muttered._

" _Why you've never told me or Ratchet about Bumblebee going out today?" Optimus was disappointed at Jazz with a question._

" _You don't realize she had already past her due date and anything could've been happen between her and the sparkling, especially earlier this morning."_

" _Bulkhead told you while I was gone this morning?"_

" _Yes."_

" _I'm sorry, Optimus. I didn't want her to be waitin' on Bee by not comin' to get her. She even asked me for permission last night if she could going out with her before her sparkling would arrived."_

 _Ratchet sighed with disappointment as he shook his helm. Sari was looking at the old medic as he looked very tired and somewhat exhausted. Something had happened earlier that morning and she became more concerned as she listened._

" _Well, I guess we don't have to be worrying about that anymore." The old medic sighed._

" _The only thing we need to be concern right now is contact Ultra Magnus immediately and explaining our situation about Bumblebee."_

" _Speaking of Bee, where is she?" Sari asked._

 _Both Optimus Prime and Ratchet were looking at each other with concern. They're not sure what are they going to say about the earlier in that morning. As Ratchet thought, he hoped Sari would understand the unexpected situation as he would tried his best to explained the incident that occurred in that morning. Optimus Prime gave a serious nod to Ratchet as the old medic was prepared to speak. As he was about to explain, Sari continued questioning the old medic impatiently._

" _Well? Where is she? I've been waiting on her for the longest time!" She pouted._

" _Sari, listen." Ratchet had finally spoke to her after a moment of thought._

" _There's something I want to tell and I'm worry you won't-"_

 _Suddenly, a unfamiliar sound came from Optimus' arms. The red and blue leader tried to cradled the fretting sound and calmly it down as he began to pat on the wrapped blanket._

" _There there, my little one." He tried to calm the fretted sound._

" _Your father will be here very soon. Just don't cry, sweetspark."_

" _Hey Optimus, what do you mean 'my little one'?" She asked._

 _The three mechs became stunned at Sari's question. They all are looking at Sari as the fretting sound continued crying, sobbing for its carrier. After for the moment of silence, Optimus had no choice but showing the newborn sparkling to her. However, as the leader kneeling down to meet Sari's height, Ratchet whisper to his leader's audio with concern._

" _Are you sure, Optimus?" The old medic asked._

" _Yes." Optimus nodded sadly._

 _The red and blue leader kneel down and began to unwrapped the blanket as the newborn sparkling was slowly stopped crying. Sari took a look for a moment and smiled; she knew it along before arriving to the base with Jazz. Her best friend Bumblebee had just given birth to a healthy baby brother that she had been waited and finally meeting him for the first time. He looked just like his mother with tiny horns and he had his father's color. That was the beautiful creation that Prowl and Bumblebee had ever made and they must be proud as new parents._

" _Did Bumblebee just given birth this morning?" Sari asked excitedly while looking at the newborn sparkling._

" _Yes." Ratchet sighed tiredly._

" _However, she-"_

" _Is she's in that room with Prowl?" She asked._

 _The old medic nodded without a smile._

" _I'm gonna go in and congratulating them right now!"_

" _Sari, wait! You cannot enter in that room right now!" Optimus tried to stopped the techno-organic teen from entering the medbay._

 _However, it's already too late. She went inside the medbay just to see Bumblebee. Optimus wanted to explained of what had happened but Sari couldn't wait to see her best friend who just became a mother. As she entered the room without noticing, she began to shout with excitement._

" _Hey Bee! I just wanted to say congratu-"_

 _Suddenly, she trailed off immediately as she was looking at Prowl, sobbing._

" _Bee?" She asked softly with confusion._

 _Prowl was crying as his helm was laid on the top of the midsection his bondmate. Bumblebee looked motionless and colorless, as her bright color of yellow was gone. She looked stone as a rock, darkened as the color of gray. Her smile was no longer present as she was emotionless without feelings or pain. She was just lying on the berth as her bright blue optics was no longer online. She was long gone. Forever. The black and gold cyberninja didn't even noticed the techno-organic teen was there, standing from the distance, behinding him as he continued crying in tears. He refused to look up of who came to visit as he mourned for what he had just lost. Ratchet and Jazz went into the medbay immediately along with Optimus and the newborn sparkling in his arms. The leader was devastated as he watched Sari standing there, looking at Prowl and Bumblebee._

" _What's wrong with Bee? And why Prowl is crying?" She asked with concerned._

 _Optimus carefully gave the newborn sparkling to Jazz as the leader decided walked to her. He wasn't sure how he would explained the unexpected situation to the yellow carrier's friend._

" _Sari, there is something I need to talk to you about Bumblebee." The leader said to her as he's kneeling down to meet her height. Sari nodded as she wanted know what was going on._

" _Apparently, Bumblebee went into labor last night and gave birth to a healthy son in few cycles ago. After he was born, she went offline." He said, though he wished he would have explained it better to her._

" _You mean she's in stasis lock, right?" Sari asked, hoping Bumblebee is alright. However, as Optimus shook his helm with sadness, Ratchet stepped in and helped him out by explaining to the carrier's techno-organic friend._

" _What he meant that Bumblebee is-"_

" _She's gone. She went to the Well of All Sparks."_

 _Suddenly, Ratchet trailed off as he and everyone that are inside the medbay are looking at Prowl as he had finally broke his silence for the first time since the tragedy._

" _She had died in my arms." Said Prowl, continued looking down at his dead bondmate in tears._

" _She's never coming back. Ever."_

 _Prowl began to cried once more, looking at Bumblebee's motionless frame. Jazz gave the newborn sparkling to Ratchet so he can comfort his old friend. However, as Ratchet was gently grabbed the newborn sparkling from the white cyberninja, Prowl's son began to cried loudly. Probably the little sparkling misses his mother a lot with every lovely pulses from her spark, before he was born._

" _Please, Ratchet, I don't want to hear it or seeing him at all!" Prowl cried, continued holding his lifeless bondmate in tears._

" _Then, I will allow Elita to be in charge of taking care your son... at least for now." He said sadly, although he tried his best not to choked in tears. Prowl didn't said anything._

" _If it's alright with you, Prowl? Having Elita taking care of your son?" Ratchet asked him, holding the crying sparkling._

 _As Ratchet patiently waited for the answer from the grieving father, Sari continued looking at the lifeless frame of her yellow best friend. She won't believed in her eyes. Her best friend is gone and unable to care for her newborn son as promise. Optimus Prime became concerned for the techno-organic teen as he had feared for the worst since both she and Bumblebee were very close to each other since they became best friend. He sighed as he decided to answered the old medic's question while Prowl remained silence as his spark is broken._

" _I don't mind all, Ratchet. It would be very appropriate for the sparkling to receive care by my bondmate, especially his mother just passed away." The leader answered sadly._

 _Ratchet nodded and decided to taken the newborn sparkling out of the medbay and heading to the main room as he would be waiting for Elita. As for Sari, however, she was speechless and heartbroken. Her tears had suddenly appeared as her emotion of sadness began to respond. She then hugged the red and blue leader in tears as she doesn't understand why did Bumblebee died._

" _Optimus, why? Why did she died?" Sari desperately asked. Optimus shook his helm as his tears began to stream down from his optics._

" _Unfortunately, life's happens." He said softly. "Maybe sometimes an organic or a bot had their fate ended for a reason."_

" _Reason? Reason for what?!" Sari cried._

" _I won't let Bumblebee staying at the Well of All Sparks!"_

 _Sari pulled the hug out of Optimus Prime as she was heading towards to the drawer of the medbay. As she opened each door of the drawer, she was trying to find something that hopefully would revive her dead best friend. Optimus came to her immediately as he became concerned for her._

" _Sari, what are you doing?" He asked._

" _I need to find the key!" Sari tearfully answered as she continued desperately search for the Allspark Key._

 _Optimus's spark broke as he watches her search for the key so she can resurrect her best friend. However, what Sari doesn't realized that the Allspark Key had already been empty since her upgrade incident. She regretted that decision ever since especially she'd almost killed her best friend. She just hope that the key still had some energy since Ratchet store it away in few years ago._

" _I found it!" Sari held the key to her heart as she was relieved, hoping to revive Bumblebee._

 _As the techno-organic teen ran to Bumblebee's berthside, Jazz continued comforting Prowl as the black and gold cyberninja is still devastated for the loss of his beloved bondmate. He refused to let go of his bondmate, although she had been passed for few cycles ago. The white cyberninja thought Prowl and Bumblebee were looking forward to raise their first sparkling together. Unfortunately, she didn't survived when their sparkling was born. She was, however, survived by her bondmate and her newborn son. Jazz's thought was interrupted when Sari had finally showed up._

" _Prowl! Jazz!" Sari called them out, "I need you two to stay back. I'm gonna bring Bumblebee back alive."_

" _Alive?" Jazz asked. Prowl is still remained silence as his mourned for his loss._

" _How ya gonna revive her?"_

" _With this." Sari showed the Allspark Key to Jazz while Prowl is still staring at his dead bondmate in tears._

" _Sari, I don't think it's not a good idea." Optimus voiced his concerned. The techno-organic teen shook her head._

" _It gotta work, Optimus." She said._

" _Please."_

 _Optimus was looking at Sari's eyes as she was desperate to bring Bumblebee back online. He then looked at Jazz as the Elite Guard cyberninja was comforting Prowl with a friendly hug. The leader was hesitant, however, he had finally allowed the carrier's friend to proceed. Sari inserted the key immediately into Bumblebee's chassis and began turning as she was awaited for the response. Prowl was suddenly watched the work from the techno-organic teen as he was hoped to see his bondmate again. Nothing happened._

" _It should be glowing by now," she said, "it's gonna take few seconds or so."_

 _She then pulled the key out and inserted into the carrier's chassis once again as she turned. Still nothing. It seem the Allspark Key wasn't responding at all and the techno-organic teen was devastated as she tried again._

" _C'mon, you stupid key! Please bring Bumblebee back to us!" Sari cried as she repeated the process over and over again._

 _Optimus ran to her as he tried stopping her from stabbing Bumblebee's chassis with the key. Sari began to cried as she gave up on attempting resurrect her best friend. She was devastated as Prowl when he cried once again, collapsing onto the floor in tears. He was hopeless as he won't never see his bondmate ever again. Jazz held Prowl into him while the grieving father cried into his Elite Guard friend's chassis. Sari became frustrated as why the key was useless._

" _Why this thing won't work?!" Sari cried as she threw the Allspark Key across the medbay. Optimus tried to hugged the techno-organic teen for comfort. However, she pushed him away. Desperate as it seem, Sari shook Bumblebee as if she was trying to wake her up._

" _C'mon, Bumblebee, stop pulling pranks on us." She said, trying to get the yellow carrier response. She did not respond at all._

" _Please Bumblebee, wake up!"_

 _The yellow carrier was still remained silence. Optimus watched as he began to cried, devastated as Sari was pleading to her best friend._

" _Please wake up!" She cried, "Optimus needs you. The grumpy bot needs you. Bulkhead and Jazz need you. Prowl and I need you. And most of all, your son needs you!"_

 _She cried as she laid her head down on Bumblebee's chassis. She was mourned and devastated. She won't be able to see her best friend's smile or hearing her laughs ever again. She was gone._

" _Bumblebee, come back!"_

Sari wakes up as she began to cried in tears. She just awaken from a dream of her yellow best friend who had tragically passed away after her son was born. She then notices the sparkling is not with her at all. She begin to panic as she cries.

"Sparkplug, where are you?!" She cries in panic as she continues searching for the little sparkling.

Suddenly, Jetfire and Optimus stop by the sparkling's room as they're were checking in, as knowing what is going on. Apparently, Sari is suffering from a panic attack and she is unable to breathe on her own. Jetfire rush to her as she tries to calm her down.

"Sweetie, what is happening and why are you crying?" The orange femme ask. The techno-organic teen is unable to answer her question as her face is bury onto Jetfire's chassis. She is still crying in tears.

"Probably she had a bad dream." Optimus thought with worrisome on his faceplate. Jetfire look into the leader's optics as she becomes worry for Sari's well-being.

"Optimus, what should we do?"

"I'm going to call Professor Sumdac immediately and have him to take his daughter home. She is not well staying here with us for the rest of the night." He says.

"In meantime, I want you to stay with her until her father comes. I don't want her to be alone at this state." He order.

"What about the sparkling?" Jetfire asks, continue hugging Sari as she tries her best to calm her.

"Don't worry about him right now. Jazz will be heading to Prowl's room to check on him. I just need you to focus on Sari for now. I will let you know if he's hungry." He reassure her.

As Optimus Prime is leaving the sparkling's room, Jetfire begin to rock the techno-organic as Sari continues crying. The orange Elite Guard then patting the young teen's back affectionately as a mother is soothing her crying child, hoping to get better. As she continues hugging her, Sari suddenly looking up to Jetfire and ask as her eyes are fill with tears.

"Where is Sparkplug?" She tearfully asks. Jetfire is looking confused at her.

"Who is Sparkplug?" Jetfire asks, "I don't remember a bot or a person with a named Sparkplug. Care to explain who is Sparkplug, sweetspark?"

While Jetfire is waiting for the answer, Sari began to stop crying as she slowly passing out, due to excessive crying in which it may cause a headache for the techno-organic teen.

"If you see him, please take of him. He's my little brother..." Says Sari, before drifting back into sleep.

Sari has finally stops crying as she went back to sleep. Optimus has finally return back to the sparkling's room as he watches Jetfire comforting the teen. He softly smile as he is relieve that Sari has finally calm down for now and hopefully her father would take her home for the rest of the night. However, he then notice the look of Jetfire's faceplate as confuse and distress, concerning for the techno-organic teen's well-being. As she slowly rock Sari from the rocking chair, she thought of something as what Bumblebee's little friend had said to her.

 _Who is Sparkplug and why she wanted me to taking care of him?_ She thought as she continues soothing Sari with tenderness.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Hello and thank you for reading chapter four of this story. Please keep in mind if you haven't read _Always Will_ , written by user, Mesmorelda; you can read it as it's under Favorite Stories on my profile. It's best to read that first before reading the prologue and the first four chapters of this story.

I am apologize for not publishing chapter sooner as a month June in 2018. I supposed to publish on the last week of May as promise, however, I ran into some computer issue and it no longer turning on. I'm not what is the problem but I'm going to have fix as soon as possible. If not, then I would have to purchase a new laptop later on if have time, probably buying on Amazon. But don't fret, I writes stories on Google Docs and I always my phone for texting, browsing, and watching videos. I just have to do the copy and paste method for now until the computer issue is solved.

Anyway, about this chapter. Sari had a dream of Bumblebee as hanging out during the yellow carrier's 'last day'. Of course, Bumblebee doesn't know about that until the next morning in which Sari was invited to the base from Jazz as she was impatiently waited for her yellow friend for going out to the mall. Unfortunately, she found out that Bumblebee died and she was devastated as Prowl who he is alone with his sparkling without his bondmate, just like the fanfic story of _Always Will_. Well, Sari was not mention in that story at all.

However, Sparkplug is mentioned in _Always Will_ and he is actually the sparkling of Prowl and Bumblebee. So, there you have it; the sparkling name is Sparkplug, just like Sari's dog from _Animated_. And I think the name was also used in _Rescue Bots_ , other than it was used in Spike's dad's name in G1. Probably the toyline if I'm not mistaken.

Once again, thank you for your time to read this chapter and have a wonderful time. The next chapter would be ready by August or earlier of that month as of 2018. It would be about the very special visitors for Jetfire, Optimus, and Ratchet. And what about Prowl? Well, you'll have to wait when the chapter is ready. Thank again and feel free to favorite or follow the story as your wish.

Note: Please remember, Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro and Takara. The original story of _Always Will_ is written by Mesmorelda.


End file.
